Pushed Over The Edge
by ALPHAQ69
Summary: AU GoF where Harry is pushed and humiliated. He takes very marauder approach to this problem. No!Pairing. Semi-Powerful!Harry. This will be a short story around 20-30k words.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was the graveyard where resurrection of Lord Voldemort just took place. He was given his wand and was asked to fight Voldemort. He was no match for the Dark Lord.

Voldemort spoke "Come out Harry Potter you don't have anyone to hide behind and no mother to sacrifice herself again. Come out and play with me. After I kill you today I will start the second wizarding war against the Light and Mudbloods. Come out and die like a warrior that you are. I know you are not a coward. Many would have gone mad for what you had to face this year at school. My servant was reporting everything to me."

_**-Flashback-**_

Harry and his friends were waiting along with the rest of the school for the selection of champions who would compete in the TriWizard Tournament (TWT). Harry had placed a bet of 10 galleons with Weasley twins that Angelina would be selected. Obviously Hermione was against it but Harry went along with it. Harry knew Angelina wouldn't get selected but wanted to help Weasley twin with the money as he knew they lost betting against Ludo Bagman. He knew they wouldn't directly take money from him so he wanted to give them money like this.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision" said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" he indicated the door behind the staff table "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. "Any second" Collin Creevey whispered, two seats away from Harry.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it, the whole hall gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron from the Gryffindor table as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "I knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!" the girl who so resembled a Veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"YES." Yelled Justin, Ernie and Zacharias bouncing to their feet, the uproar from their table was immense. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Even Susan, who only spoke when spoken too, had jumped to her feet cheering loudly. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out –

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry was shocked he was expecting this be a normal year and was thinking to spend it with his friends while enjoying the TWT. His hopes were quashed. The whole great hall had a permeating silence. Harry looked towards his friends to see if they could provide some answers. Ron looked positively murderous and Hermione looked shocked and had a disappointed look on her face. Dumbledore called again "Mr. Potter if you please go the ante-chamber where the champions are gathered."

Harry looked at the teachers who were sitting at the table for any indication that this was a joke. All of them looked at him as if they expected the spawn of James Potter to cause mischief. Harry slowly stood up and swept his gage across the great hall to see if atleast some one believed in him. What he witnessed shook him more. Not a single soul was present who didn't look at him with disdain.

Thus, giving a resigned sigh, the young Potter left the Gryffindor table and headed to the side room where the champions were waiting.

Since the adults didn't seem to hurry too much, Harry entered the room first. The three champions were grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Krum, hunched-up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. Fleur was sitting in the arm-chair, her long silvery hair cascading against her back and her left shoulder. But before the French witch could ask, why he was here, the rest of the officials entered the room.

Dumbledore rushed towards Harry and said "Harry did you enter your name in the goblet?"

Harry who was still in shock spoke "What? NO!"

"Did you ask any seniors to do it for you?"

"NO! Headmaster I didn't enter nor did I ask anyone to do so."

"Harry please accept the truth that you have voluntarily entered the tournament. Why would some-one enter your name without any reason?"

"Headmaster I am saying this again for the last time that I didn't enter the tournament. I just wanted to have a nice year and spend it normally which I couldn't do so for the last 3 years since I entered Hogwarts. Thank You very much for that and the faith you have in me."

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Ludo Bagman said as he placed his hand onto Harry's shoulder. "As extraordinary as it may be, may I introduce the fourth TriWizard champion?" Fleur started to laugh, but seeing that no one else treated this as a joke, she stopped, before looking at the Beauxbaton headmistress.

"Madame Maxime!" She said. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!" Harry shot her an intensive glare: he wasn't 'little'. He wasn't that short either.

"Even if the boy did not enter himself into the tournament, like he says, Hogwarts having two champions is still most unfair. What is the meaning of this?" Maxime said.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore." Karkaroff said, his smile steely and his blue eyes like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

"Don't blame the Headmaster for the brat's doing. The brat wants more attention for himself, what else?" Snape sneered. "Couldn't stand for someone else getting some fame, eh Potter?" The Potions master said, instigating Harry to do something stupid, so that he could give him another month of detentions or something like that. The green-eyed wizard just sighed. It looked like without something extreme to prove his innocence no-one would believe him, it looked like not even his friends believed him now.

"Mr. Potter, your name came out of the Goblet of Fire. You will have to compete unless you want to lose you magic." The head of the Department of Magical cooperation said loudly. Harry looked around again to see if anyone would believe him. Cedric looked like a kid whose candy has been stolen. Fleur looked at him like he was an insect. Krum looked at him with cold demeanor. He looked at Dumbledore pleading him to believe him. But Dumbledore gave him a patented '_I am disappointed in you_' look.

Everyone left the ante-chamber leaving Harry to his fate. As Harry was slowly going towards the Gryffindor common room he was pulled aside suddenly by Cedric.

"Potter why did you do it? Don't have enough fame? Take this glory hog." Saying this Cedric punched him in the stomach and as Harry fell on to his knees unable to take the pain, Cedric took out his wand and sent a blasting hex into his chest. Harry was sent flying to the wall behind him, where he slid onto the ground and lay there for some time. He stood up shakily and coughed blood. He was sure he might have some internal bruising and fractured ribs. Had Harry not been in shock due to the previous events he would have retaliated in some form but alas he was so distracted he couldn't bring himself to think about the vengeance against Cedric.

Harry slowly made his way through the corridors to reach the Gryffindor common room. He gave the password and went inside. Inside the common room every Gryffindor was assembled and looking at him coldly. Then Ron spoke

"You couldn't have atleast told your best friend about how to enter could you? You wanted more fame to boost up your already inflated ego."

"I told the judges and I am telling this again I did not enter the tournament myself nor did I ask any seniors to do it for me. I would appreciate it if you would drop this matter. I am tired and don't need this right now."

Fred and George came from either side of him and said "Come on Harry, you can tell us how you entered the tournament."

The arguments between him and his house-mates continued so on but no one believing in him. Harry went to his bed dejected, hoping and praying to higher powers to grant him courage to face the school and continue studying without breaking down, as no one had believed him and as optimist as he was he believed this year was going to be much more difficult compared to his second year where everyone thought him to be the heir of Slytherin. Atleast he had his friends with him then now no one stood with him. He was alone.

The days following the selection of the champions were very difficult to Harry. The twins have relentlessly pranked him. The sprayed his clothes with doxy venom which caused irritation to his skin and when he went to Madam Pomfrey she didn't provide medication for 1 hour even though no one was present in the infirmary, she treated him only because he became unconscious due to the poisoning. Also one time they stunned him while he was sleeping and when he woke up, he found himself naked with only his underwear and hanging of the Astronomy tower. Luckily he had his wand with him and with much difficulty he got of the tower without killing himself. Next day he found that while he was unconscious Conlin Creevey had taken photographs of him and distributed the printed copies of them to all the students, home and guests, they were even struck to the notice boards.

He couldn't walk to the classes without getting hexed. The teachers turned blind eye to the events. Harry had to learn lot of healing spells and charms to heal his wounds without going to Pomfrey. Teachers were also giving him cold shoulder he was made to sit back of the class. They did not collect his homework or asked him any questions. They ignored him completely. The students repetitively told him should he accept that he entered the tournament willingly he would stop their attacks against him. He had no intention of doing this.

What saddened Harry the most was the responses by his friends. Ron made his duty to humiliate him whenever they crossed paths. Hermione didn't even listen to him and called him an attention seeking lair. Ginny too followed the footsteps of her brother and Hermione. She told him she had a crush on the Hero but he was nothing but an attention seeking bastard. Ron pushed him of the stairs once and Harry had a broken arm and shoulder. Pomfrey refused to treat him saying that he regularly got hurt and some pain would make him think before jumping into situations like this.

Harry knew he had suffered enough, consequences be damned he would try to leave the wizarding world but he had to check his assets at Gringotts. He knew after taking his OWLs he would leave the wizarding world for good. On his first Hogsmeade weekend he wanted to go to Gringotts secretly.

* * *

**Hello readers, I wanted to write this type of story for long time. My inspiration to write this story is JackPotr and his stories are exceptionally good. In this story it will be the whole wizarding world vs Harry for time being, when they will learn about their mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 guys. Hope you like it. Please tell me if any corrections are to be made.**

* * *

Today is the second Hogsmeade weekend. The people from Hogwarts and the guests were rejoicing the fact that they get to attend one of the famous shopping village in whole of UK. Nearly every store from Diagon alley had a branch here plus some extras. Some of the shadier people also made deals and sold illegal stuff in Hogs Head, which is run by Aberforth Dumbledore, brother of Albus Dumbledore. Aberforth or Abe hated his brother very much.

Harry had plans to visit Gringotts branch in Diagon Alley. He wanted to find out about his emancipation status. He read about them in law section in Hogwarts library. Harry thought about the past weeks and how he suffered. Harry was no way a fool, he would rival Tom Riddle and Dumbledore combined with his intelligence. He has had an eidetic memory. It started when his aunt hit him on his head with frying pan, when he was seven. He was knocked out for 4 days, and when he woke up he gained the eidetic memory. It was like a block in his head removed.

He always hid his intelligence. He used his father's cloak to visit the library and study all kinds of stuff – light, dark, grey, rituals, runes, arithmancy etc. He knew only his OWLs and NEWTs mattered so he intentionally did lower his grades and took easy electives, but he wanted to attempt all OWLs and there was a provision for this. He only showed his skills in DADA, which was expected from the defeater of Dark Lord. He could easily take the NEWTs. But he wanted everyone to underestimate him, so he took the hexes and jinxes by everyone. His only problem was healing which he was learning now.

He even had his tracking removed from his wand after 1st year, but he knew he couldn't practice near his house or around 5 mile radius around it because of the ministry tracking system plus the tracker set up by Dumbledore. But the advantage he had was that his wandless magic couldn't be tracked by the trackers. Dumbledore didn't think that a meek, palpable boy wouldn't be able to do wandless magic.

**-Flashback-**

Vernon spoke "Boy your trunk will be kept under the cupboard for the remainder of your stay."

"Uncle I have to do my homework or I will have to suffer long talks during my second year."

"Boy you will not do your freaking stuff under my roof."

"Uncle I am asking you respectfully. Please comply with my wishes. I do my homework, chores and stay out of your way."

"What will you do boy? We have been informed that you aren't allowed to do magic outside the school. You will be expelled."

"Uncle did you know I am a celebrity in my world? NO? I am famous for defeating the notorious Dark Lord known as Voldemort just when I was a kid. I am the greatest magic user of all time since Merlin. I don't even need my wand to do magic. Allow me to demonstrate." Harry turned completely towards Vernon and closed his fist. He opened his fist with a snap and Vernon was blasted backwards towards the corner of the room where Petunia and Dudley were standing and watching. Vernon flew backwards and landed on his wife and son.

"Do you still want to test me Uncle? I will tell this only once and you will do well to remember this. Outside this house you will continue acting normally as you did before this incident. I will not be doing any chores. I will stay in my bedroom studying. I mind my work and you yours. We stay clear of each other's path. IS IT CLEAR?"

"Now boy listen here..." He didn't even finish his sentence he was levitated and brought to his knees. Vernon couldn't move, and then he looked into the eyes of his nephew and shivered. His nephew was now taller than him as he was kneeling. A shift kick by Harry to his groin brought sense to him that his nephew was not to be messed with.

"Alright alright. I agree." Vernon wheezed out.

"Intelligence was never the strong point of you Dursleys. I will tell this only once. STAY AWAY FROM ME."

Harry that summer learnt from the books he nicked from the library, which he intended to return, eventually.

**-Flashback ends-**

Harry was expecting everyone to turn their back but he wasn't expecting it from Sirius. He wrote to Sirius about the champion selection and the letter he received disturbed him a lot.

**_Harry,_**

**_Pup why did you enter the tournament? For glory? I don't believe you that you didn't enter the tournament yourself. Participants have died in the past. You should have considered your parents sacrifice before entering. I am disappointed in you. Your parents made a mistake by sacrificing themselves. They should have offered you to Voldemort atleast I would have my friends with me now. Don't send any messages to me. Even Remus wishes the same. _**

**_Snuffles._**

This was the last straw that broke the camel's back. It finally pushed Harry into depression. How much he hid his intelligence, he lacked true friends or family. He hid his intelligence so that he could be friends with Ron and Hermione. He thought he gained a family member at the end of 3rd year but he was a loner. He moped around for 1 week. Weasley twins took the marauder map from him proclaiming that he and his father were not marauders.

During the first task he simply summoned the egg. The judges and audience were not satisfied. He was awarded 26 marks - 10 by Ludo and 4 each by rest of the judges.

Harry covered his face and flooed to the Diagon Alley using the floo from The Three Broomsticks, it was a busy day after all and no one check the floo. He discreetly entered the Gringotts.

"Master Teller I would like to speak to the accounts manager of Potter accounts."

Goblin sneered at him "Follow me. The accounts manager is Bloodmoon."

"Are all your names so scary?"

"Yes" He simply replied. Harry was shown a door which he knocked and entered.

"Hello accounts manager Bloodmoon. I am the last Potter and wanted to check about my accounts."

"You must prove your identity before we proceed." Saying this Bloodmoon pushed a bowl and knife towards Harry.

"What should I do with these?"

Bloodmoon scoffed and replied "Muggle raised? Cut your hand fill the bowl with your blood. It will be used as the ink."

Harry cut his hand and filled the bowl with his blood. After the amount of blood required was poured into the bowl, the cut in his hand healed automatically, stopping the blood flow to the bowl.

Bloodmoon took out a quill and dipped it into the bowl, from where the ink was absorbed into the quill. He then placed the tip of the quill on a costly looking parchment, where it balanced itself on its tip magically. It then started writing. After the quill stopped Bloodmoon looked at the parchment and gave it to Harry to have a look at it.

* * *

**RESULTS OF THE BLOOD TEST**

**NAME:** Hadrian James Potter

**AGE:** 14 Years

**PARENTS:** James Charlus Potter & Lillian Marie Potter (deceased)

**GODPARENTS:** Sirius Orion Black & Alice McKinnon

**STATUS:** Lord Potter

Lord Peverell

Lord Ravenclaw

Heir Black

**BLOCKS:** Core blocked (70 %) (Blocked on 01-11-1981) – should have been removed on 11th birthday.

Master Legilimens (Blocked)

Master Occlumens (Blocked)

Metamorphmagus (Blocked – Partially removed)

Mage Sight (Blocked)

Mental Ability (Blocked – Partially removed) if removed completely will grant Telepathy and Empathy (Ravenclaw Line dormant ability awoken)

Magical Leech – Created on 31-10-1981 by Tom Marvolo Riddle

All blocks have been placed Albus Dumbledore

Emancipation granted magically due to participation in TriWizard Tournament.

* * *

Harry was shocked as his scan showed no blocks to him. He spoke to Bloodmoon "Bloodmoon is there any possibility to remove the blocks now?"

"Yes it is simple to remove the blocks easily. All you have to do is put on the family rings everything except Magical Leech would be taken care of. I will research how to remove the magical leech, if it what I think it is, I would require atleast 8-9 months for its research for removal."

Harry was led into the ritual room & the blocks were removed when he put his rings. He grew 7 inches and was finally 6'2", taller than Ron. He used his Occlumency to arrange his memories. He previously read about Occlumency but was not able to master it; now with the block removed he easily mastered it. His Occlumency and Legilimency level was high 13, whereas Dumbledore and Voldemort were high 7, Snape High 6 rest of the normal average Occlumens ranged from High 2 to Low 3. He could have used his Metamorph abilities to grow back to his regular height but he didn't want to do it. He will take the Marauder way and prove he was the greatest wizard of all times. Now his Occlumency was this high level no one could place any blocks on him or any controlling potions would not work on him. He could easily shrug off the effects of Imperius and Cruciatus Curses.

"Thank You Bloodmoon for your services. Take 5000 Galleons from my trust vault for your advice. I don't want to be the Black Heir, remove me from the list. I want to do nothing with it. Let the others have or Let the Black Line end with Sirius."

"Thank You Lord Potter."

"No problem Bloodmoon. Release this information to the papers except the Magical Leech. Also I disinherited myself as the Black Heir. Or better If you can arrange an interview in the next 1 hour with a reported from Daily Prophet. I will give the interview myself."

Harry left Gringotts and secretly went to his hiding room. He never slept in his dorm because he didn't know what would happen while he was asleep. He had faith in his abilities but he didn't want to underestimate the students from Gryffindor or worse Weasley twins. He wanted to wait till tomorrow and see how his interview was received by the public. As far as he knew the pillars of British Wizarding Ministry would be shaken due to amount of betrayals done. Tomorrow the shit would hit the fan – he would take revenge Marauder style.

**-Scene break-**

The great hall was full and everyone were eating breakfast. Suddenly hundreds of Owls descended and dropped the edition of Daily Prophet.

_**The-Lord-Who-Speaks **_

_Yesterday we, The Daily Prophet, received a missive from Gringotts that a new Lord has taken his birthright. When we went there to interview him, we were shocked. The Lord who took up his Lordship is none other than Lord Potter or as we know him as Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived._

_**R – Reporter**_

_**LP – Lord Potter**_

_R – Congratulations Lord Potter on ascending your rightful birthright._

_LP – Thank you very much._

_R – Can you tell our readers how were you able to take up the Lordship 3 years before you actually can?_

_LP – As you know I was the 4th champion in TWT. I was entered unwillingly. I was reluctant to participate. I could have been removed from the tournament if the judges unanimously decided to remove me but they didn't. So I had to participate in the tournament. As this tournament is not for Wizards who are under 17 and I was made to participate, Magic itself deemed to grant me emancipation. I tried the family rings and they accepted me._

_R – If the Lordship rings accepted you then you truly are Lord Potter._

_LP – It is actually Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Peverell, also Heir to Lord Black, which I rescinded due to betrayal of Lord Black._

_R – Lord Black?_

_LP – Sirius Black is the Lord Black. He was my godfather. Due to the betrayals he was removed as my godfather and my guardian._

_R – I heard you faced some difficulties during this year._

_LP – I was entered by someone into the tournament and I gave a magical oath to the judges saying the same but they didn't believe me. Whole of Hogwarts and guest turned against me. They hexed me while I was going to classes. Even professors were not helping me. I was not provided with proper basic medical aid by Ms. Poppy Pomfrey, the resident healer._

_R – What are your plans for the future?_

_LP – My aim is to complete the OWLs first then I will actively manage my finances. As of today I am breaking all the ties with the allies of Potter family namely Bones, Longbottom, Diggory, Bell, Weasley and 45 other families whose heirs have ill behaved with me. All the loans will be called back with interest._

_R – What did the heirs do?_

_LP – They hexed me, beat me up and defamed me. I was pranked continuously. I also withdraw the fund for the muggleborns. If they want magical education they would have to pay as much as the purebloods. My great grandfather started a trust for the muggleborns who had to pay only 200 Galleons whereas the fee is 1500 Galleons. The people who were against me are not going to get a knut from it and who wish to use it I have to approve of them._

_R – Isn't it too much?_

_LP – No they reap what they sow! If they feel they deserve it, there will be interviews conducted before the start of every year and only the worthy would get the scholarship._

_R – Anything else you want to say?_

_LP – From today I renounce the Light faction and I am neutral starting today. I have been made to suffer as much as the Light as Dark. I, in good conscience cannot support either of them. Also the votes of Potter family which Dumbledore used to pass laws will be checked again. As far as I know he is not the Potter reagent._

_R – How many seats do you have in Wizengamot?_

_LP – Total of 32 seats – Potter 8, Peverell 16, Ravenclaw 8._

_R – What do you want to do when you join wizengamot?_

_LP – I want to bring Wizarding world to the age of change where we can live without discrimination regardless of Species, birth etc._

_R – What about the opposition?_

_LP – What opposition? Let them oppose; we will prosper if we work together or we will fall together like a deck of cards. Voldemort was close to breaking the statue of secrecy and we are doomed if that happens. One bomb Diagon Alley or Hogwarts is gone. No wards can stop it._

_R - What can you tell about the TWT?_

_LP - It is rigged if that is what you mean?_

_R - Rigged how?_

_LP - As you know I summon the Golden Egg during the first task and I received 26 points. Why? I completed the task without any injuries or damage to the Dragon or its eggs. Bagman gave me 10 points because he has bet with Goblins that I will win. Rest of the judges each gave me 4 points. I see no reason to receive 10 points each from them. They forgot to ward against summoning and how is that my fault? I also think that other Champions were informed of the task before hand._

_R - What can you tell us about the medical file and Potter's will?_

_LP - What is there to say? Dumbledore blocked my parent's will and placed me with abusive relatives. He placed numerous blocks on me and limited my learing capabilities. You have the copy of medical file you can look at it._

_R - What are you planning to do about it?_

_LP - As the emancipated Lord I will file a complaint against him with DMLE. Hope the justice is served. I mean I didn't know the legacy of Potters that they were warders. I think he cast a compulsion spell on me to take 2 easiest electives. He sent me to the abusive family to make me weak and dependent on him. I don't have much faith but I hope I get my justice. If not I will leave the Wizarding world and go to France._

_Thank you Lord Potter for the interview hope the people can see the real you instead of the fake that many are proclaiming._

_**For the medical report of Lord Potter read page – 6.**_

_**For the Potter's will read Page – 8.**_

_**Is Dumbledore the bane of Harry Potter's life? Read page – 9.**_

Harry entered the great hall just as the students and professors finished. Then Dumbledore spoke " what is this?"

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

The Daily Prophet's news of Harry's ascension to his Lordship spread like a fire in the great hall. Dumbledore was seething in his seat - how dare the boy go to Gringotts without his permission? All his well laid plans were coming out in the open. McGonagall was thinking how she failed the son of James and Lily. Flitwick was also thinking the same. Snape was somewhat surprised that the boy continued forward even after so many obstacles in his path.

At the same time Sirius and Remus read the Prophet and thought '_Shit we are fucked. We betrayed our pup/cub._' Sirius asked Remus on ideas about how to approach Harry and ask for his forgiveness. They knew if Harry was atleast a bit vindictive like James and Lily, they are set to be doomed. Sirius felt ashamed how he wrote the letter saying Harry should have died instead of his parents. Remus knew if Sirius didn't get a chance, he wouldn't be allowed near 5 mile radius around Harry. The Weasleys along with Hermione were dreading what will happen to them when they face Harry's wrath.

Harry knew shit was about to hit the fan as his interview with the Daily Prophet would be released today. He didn't sleep well last night. He was setting traps in his Occlumency shields. He also had to add additional 7 layers of barriers to stop empathy and telepathy. He entered great hall with only 5 layers up and he was suddenly overwhelmed because he could hear snippets of thoughts from everyone. He raised the remaining two shields to stop the thoughts. He could access individual minds or a group together with his will alone.

Dumbledore stood up and said "Mr. Potter what is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what Headmaster." Said Harry, feigning ignorance.

"Today's article in the prophet."

"Are you asking me to explain this article? I thought being a educated professor you can understand the article. Very well do you want me to explain the article line by line or give you a overall gist so that your feeble brain can understand."

"Mr. Potter you will respect me. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts." Shouted Dumbledore.

"So? I am the part owner of Hogwarts. With Lord Snake as the other. I don't have to answer you anything that is not related to the educational matters. I am an emancipated Lord and you will address me as such. Also the part being Headmaster I don't know how many days you will be able to hold on to that."

"I can expel you from Hogwarts. Even if you are heir, the power is in the hands of Headmaster."

"Do as you please Headmaster." Harry said sneering at Dumbledore."I am emancipated and can employ tutors to do the same."

Harry then turned towards the students and spoke "The people who are debted to house Potter are required to return those debts within a week. Otherwise your property and bank vaults will be confiscated."

Without giving a chance to speak "House Weasley will be required to clear their home from the plot that my great-grandfather generously leased to to you guys. If not wards will be up by next week and you guys will be automatically ejected out."

He then turned towards Susan and Cedric and said "I don't know how many days your father would be able to stay in their posts as house Potter withdraws their support." He then looked in the Cedric's eyes and spoke "Don't think I forgot what you did on the Halloween. Do it again I will squash your balls."

Cedric was seething as he publicly dressed down by Potter. He rose from his seat and said "I challenge Harry Potter to a honour duel. A public apology would be given to me if I win and you will not withdraw support from our house."

"If I win Diggory I will ask what I want at the end of the fight."

"If you win Potter and it will happen only in your dreams. I am the top student of Hogwarts and TWT champion. You on the other hand, mediocre fourth year and entered unofficially into the TWT."

Harry looked towards Dumbledore and asked "You are agreeing to this? You would allow a seventh year topper to duel a fourth year mediocre student?"

Dumbledore was jumping with joy, seeing that Harry could be brought down a peg or two. "Nothing can be done Lord Potter. Honour duel must be conducted as per Cedric Diggory's wishes."

"Bull shit Dumbledore. You think I am ignorant of the Laws? Honour duel in this case would only take place if both the parties agree to it."

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish Diggory. Let's match the power of Lord Potter and a measly peasant. Dumbledore set up the stage; let's get this over with now."

Dumbledore waved his wand and all the table vanished leaving a single table in the middle of great hall. "Rules for the honour duel are simple. The duel will continue till one of the contenders gives up or submits or is too injured to continue the fight. Disarming and Petrification won't give win directly." Cedric gave subtle nod to Dumbledore indicating he understood. He had to petrify Harry and injure him how much ever he wanted with making him unconscious or killing him.

Harry chuckled at this. Dumbledore looked at Harry like he lost his mind. "Don't think I don't know what you are doing Dumbledore. Never played fair have you? Diggory be prepared."

The contestants bowed to each other and took twenty steps away from each other. Dumbledore counted down to three and was waiting gleefully to see Harry injured. Then he would visit Harry in the infirmary and feed him Loyalty Potion. Unknown to him Harry was listening to Dumbledore's thoughts using empathetic skills. He could legilimise Dumbledore and Voldemort together without breaking a sweat.

Cedric fired a stunner followed by full body bind spell, towards Harry. Harry simply side stepped the spells, twirling his wand ideally in his hand.

"Seventh year and still using 4th year spells." Harry couldn't stop himself from taking a dig at Diggory.

"Avis!" Cedric conjured small bird and set them on to Harry with "Oppugno!"

"Thats it Diggory, I could do this my second year." With a wave of his wand, the birds turned around towards Cedric and turned into fire birds. Harry slashed his wand diagonally towards Cedric and the fire birds dive bombed onto Cedric. Cedric who was shocked wasn't able to escape from them, where ever the birds hit him the skin around that area was burnt but not overly.

Cedric was becoming angrier as he was losing to a fourth yearite. Cedric rather conveniently forgot that Harry was TWT champion. Cedric fired a blasting hex at Harry's head to kill him. The crowd gasped at this and looked at Dumbledore if he would disqualify Cedric as the hex was sent with an intention to kill, even a second year could see this. Harry calmly blocked the hex with 'Aegis fortis' shield, an auror level shield, that could stop most of the hexes and curses and even some of the dark curses too. The crowd gasped at the magical display. They always thought the saviour was a mediocre student but he a fourth year student was doing auror level shield silently with ease.

"You should have tried to kill me Cedric, before I would have only defeated you now you will pay. But before that Dumbledore what do you have to say about Diggory's blatant foul."

"You were not hit Mr. Potter, so please continue."

Harry turned towards the crowd and said "You follow this fool and obey his orders without any thinking of your own. Voldemort used Zombies where as Dumbledore uses everyone who has faith in him in similar way, mindless dummies."

"One last chance Dumbledore, don't blame me what happens after this. Disqualify Diggory."

"The fight must continue Mr. Potter."

"Very well. Brace yourself Diggory."

Saying this Harry sent a 'Silencio', which hit Diggory, and pocket his wand. Using his telepathic powers he struck Diggory's wand to his hand because if the wand is dropped the match is won. He then lifted Cedric from the stage, his hands were separated as if stuck on a cross. With a wave of his hand all the 4 limbs of Cedric were twisted into unnatural angle and broke with a snap. The crowd cringed at the sounds of bone being broken.

They looked at Harry with fear, the normal shy student who they tormented was this powerful and hid his powers. They now feared his retribution.

"Mr. Potter stop this at this instant. You are hurting him."

"Hypocritical much Dumbledore. It is ok for him to hurt me but not the other way? Cedric cannot reply as he is silenced and he cannot drop the wand as it is stuck to his hand. I will break him and you will watch. Any interference by you will result in automatic 5 year imprisonment in Azkaban, for tampering with Honour duel. Dumbledore is a noble house where as Potter is Most Ancient and Most Noble. So you will shut up old man and see what happens to those who fuck with me."

Harry increased the pressure on Diggory's ribs cracking them and piercing his lungs. Diggory coughed up blood. With a wave of Harry's hand Cedric was blasted back to the wall where he hit his head and fell down unconscious.

Dumbledore was shocked; he didn't expect Harry to be this powerful. In 2-3 years he would be much more powerful that him. He may have very large repertoire of spells but he knew he wouldn't last against Harry even with his full power. He didn't know how Harry hid his knowledge and fooled everybody.

"Winner Mr. Potter. You may demand anything from Mr. Diggory."

"Bah! What would I require from a peasant. Tell him to stay away from me or he will suffer much more drastic consequences than this."

Harry then turned towards Angelina and said "I am withdrawing from Gryffindor team. I will also be gifting Firebolts to the other 3 houses to win against Gryffindor." Angelina lowered her head in shame. Her dream to join professional quidditch was now doomed. "Also Angelina, should you have supported me I would have guaranteed your entry into one of the Quidditch teams. I have around 70% stakes in top 5 teams. Well what can we do eh? Karma's a bitch. Not that you aren't one. Same goes to Katie and Alicia. I always thought you girls to be my elder sisters. Now you are in the same category as the blood traitor Weasleys, who from next week will be Home-less Weasleys. Draco was right some families are better than the other and I made a mistake of supporting the wrong ones."

Harry then turned towards McGonagall "I don't know why my parents mentioned you as their favourite mentor and listed you as possible guardian who were to raise me if they died. You not only failed to raise me but left me with Dursleys along with Dumbledore. I came to you many times and complained about the problems of hexing and pranks. You did nothing and moreover gave them free reign to do anything. Whenever I turned to you, you always turned your back on me. I am withdrawing from the Gryffindor and will be staying Ravenclaw Lord's dorm and will continue my stay and study as individual rather than belong to some house. Don't worry after next year I will be out of Hogwarts. Founders would have been shamed if they saw what is happening to their beloved Hogwarts."

**-Scene break-**

Many of the allied families of House Potter sent letters to Harry asking for forgiveness. Harry just simply replied that they had to pay their debts as soon as possible. Harry continued studying the advance Transfigurations, Charms, Wards, Runes, Potions etc on his own – improving his knowledge. He knew Voldemort was about to rise but didn't know how. He had his doubts about the defence professor. Every year one way or the other, DADA professor tried to kill or harm him. Even Lupin turned into werewolf at the end of 3rd year. If it wasn't for padfoot both Harry and Hermione would have turned into werewolves or worse dead. He couldn't keep tabs on Moody without the Maurader's map, which the Weasley twins took and hid it. He wasn't able to find it.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and give suggestions what you want to see. It will help me a lot and your reviews will please and encourage to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy the Chapter guys and please leave reviews.**

* * *

Molly Weasley nee Prewitt saw the Daily Prophet article and felt ashamed of herself. She even sent a howler to Harry about entering the tournament illegally. She had a general idea what her sons and daughter might have done to Harry to publicly renounce ties with Weasley family.

When Arthur returned from the work that evening he found Molly crying holding a picture of Harry. Arthur went and hugged her. Molly cried for 30 minutes while Arthur held her. He knew she loved Harry like her own son. She even wanted Harry to marry Ginny so that he could be proper family.

"Arthur we must go to Hogwarts and speak to Harry. I must apologize for what I did to Harry."

_**-Sometime Later-**_

Arthur and Molly apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and trekked the rest of the way to the Great Hall. It was dinner time. She found Harry sitting in the corner of Ravenclaw table along with Luna Lovegood. They approached Harry who was sitting with his back towards them. Luna tapped Harry on his hand and pointed towards his back. Harry turned around and saw Arthur and Molly Weasley. Molly saw many emotions play on Harry's face – love, hurt etc.

Arthur spoke to Harry "Lord Potter can we have some of your time?"

"You may Mr. Weasley. I have immense respect for you. Please call me Harry like you usually do."

"Lord...Harry I want to apologize on behalf of House Weasley for the deeds committed against you. I can guess when pranking was mentioned who were responsible for it. Also I guesses you and Ron had a falling otherwise you wouldn't have withdrawn from House Weasley. I..We apologize for whatever trouble they caused you. I am not saying this to save face. We will vacate the premises of The Burrow by this weekend. I just wanted your apology son."

Molly spoke "Harry you know I always loved you like a son. I have been very proud of you. I even wanted you to marry Ginny so that we can become proper family. But now I would caution you against it. Ginny is not suitable for you. You deserve better. I don't want you to break ties with us i.e., Arthur and I. We love you very much. I know James and Lily will be proud of what you have grown to be today."

The Weasley children Fred, George, Ron and Ginny looked at their parents in shock. Ginny felt tears coming from her eyes. It has always been her dream to marry Harry. Now that was not possible. She was responsible for it.

Harry looked at Molly and Arthur and found out through his empathy skills that they genuinely loved him as a son. Harry held his hands apart calling Molly for a hug. Molly rushed into Harry's arms and gave him a Molly hug, as he called it. She kissed him all over the face saying "Oh Harry dear!" repeatedly.

"Molly – Arthur. Thank You! That means a lot to me." Harry's eyes glistened with tears. "I have always looked upon you as role models. I always imagined how my parents would be and I think of you guys. It is not that you aren't good parents. You are exceptional parents but how your kids turned out like this I will never know. I will reserve judgement against William and Charlie but House Potter has no ties nor will it have any with your other kids namely – Percival, Frederick, George, Ronald and Ginerva."

Harry held his hand from Molly speaking as she was about to interrupt. "Molly I know that Dumbledore mentioned you during my first year to guide me on to the platform. But what you don't know is that he already spoke to Ronald and asked him to befriend me and report on me to Dumbledore. He even paid Ronald every week for this. He even suggested Ginerva to use Love Potions on me. He has been trying to feed me loyalty potions but I check my food for them now."

Molly felt her heart break. Arthur step back as if he was struck. One look at Arthur's eye showed the pain which he left. Arthur and Molly were one of the well respected couple in the wizarding world, for their honesty. Molly brewed potions for St. Mungo's on her free time. She was awarded a prize one year. Arthur was offered bribes many time, which he not only turned down but reported the cases to DMLE.

Harry looked at the Weasley children and spoke "You have such wonderful parents and what you did should be ashamed of yourselves. Fred and George Weasley – I know you enjoy pranks but to neglect your studies to do so is very shameful indeed. Did you know how many months your dad has to work to pay for your fees? 7 months income of his yearly income goes for your fees. 2 months of his yearly income for your Christmas/birthday presents and your school stuff. You ask how money comes for food etc? It is because Molly grows most of the stuff herself. She doesn't want you to know how much she works to feed you guys."

"Ronald how do you spend your time at Hogwarts? By discussing Chess, Quidditch or keeping me away from studying on Dumbledore's orders. How will you find job later? You aren't good enough for Quidditch or don't have grades to join Aurors. The money you received from Dumbledore will last only 1 year and after that? You aren't brilliant enough but you can put up hard work and it always pays. You even took Divination as per Dumbledore's orders and made me take it too. I am not even your friend now, so you cannot get a job saying that you are a war hero or friend of Boy-Who-Lived etc."

"Ginerva you have decent grades and you are good at Quidditch. Work hard, succeed and get your own fame. Instead of trying to ride my coat tails. I have only 2 words for you 'GROW UP!'."

Molly and Arthur were looking up at Harry with adoration and at their children with disdain. Arthur turned towards Ron and spoke "You will donate the money you received from Dumbledore to St. Mungo's children's ward if you want to be a Weasley. I will disown you from my house if you don't do so. Fred and George you will retake the OWLs this coming year in July. And next year you will attempt NEWTs. If either of get less than 7 OWLs each I will personally make you slaves to Lucius Malfoy. I hope he will treat you better than how he treats his house elves. Ginny you will forget to entice Harry and continue studying."

Arthur wrapped an arm around Molly's shoulder and turned towards Dumbledore, who was watching the whole precession stunned. "Molly and I will not joining Order, we will side with Harry our 7th son. I would advise you to stay away from my family if you know what is good for you. My family will also not join in any of your foolish expeditions."

The whole of great hall stood up and clapped for the Arthur and Molly Weasley. The respect which they had for the pair grew immensely. What they didn't know was that Rita Skeeter in bug form was viewing everything, Harry was aware of this.

"Molly and Arthur – I have a suggestion or rather request that when I open Potter manor, you are welcome to stay there indefinitely. Bill and Charlie are welcome too. Rest of your children are not allowed. Molly let me tell you this – you and Arthur are great parents but you have bad children who made bad choices. I can offer you new house but I know you wouldn't accept. So I am leaving the deeds of the land where Burrow is to you as a gift. Also I will approach you with an offer this summer, which we will discuss then only." Harry said emotionally.

_**-Somedays Later-**_

Yule ball was announced by McGonagall. She called Harry aside and spoke to him "Mr. Potter the champions of TWT are to open the ball. Hope you know how to dance and find a partner for the dance."

"Professor I may or may not attend the ball. It will depend on my mood that day. As per dancing I am proficient. And don't start how I will ruin the reputation of Hogwarts if I don't attend the ball. I don't care and I will not repeat this again. So stop pestering me. I will do as I please."

Girls from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were continuously approaching Harry to accompany to the ball. His social standing, looks plus the bad boy attitude gained more than needed attention. The old Harry might have shied away from all the attention but the new Harry wasn't. He was approached by Lisa Turpin a calm girl from Ravenclaw, who he distinctly remembered didn't partake in his torture. She even had a disgust painted on her face when others were tormenting him.

_**-Flashback-**_

Harry was walking back to his secret hide out after finishing Runes class. He dropped Divination and CoMC. He was disgruntled by Hagrid because he believed that Harry entered the tournament as the 'Great Man' Dumbledore said so. Hagrid was saddened by this fact and thought he lost his friend who has immense faith for him. Harry even cleared his name from Chamber of Secrets fiasco.

"Harry can I speak to you?" said someone is soft low shy voice from behind Harry. Harry turned around to find Lisa Turpin, a calm Ravenclaw.

"Sure Ms. Turpin what can I do for you?"

"Harry first I would like to apologize to you. Even though I didn't partake in your torment I did nothing to stop it. I was afraid that I would also join the bandwagon of getting tormented. You know the Ravenclaws they are studious but in our dorms we are treated very badly by some people. So I don't tend to stand out much. I also don't possess the Gryffindor courage that you have. Also please call me Lisa."

"Apology accepted Lisa. I can understand. It becomes very difficult when almost the whole school is against you. Do you believe that I didn't enter the tournament?"

Lisa scoffed cutely and said "Anyone with half brains can see that you didn't enter the TWT. They only wanted an opportunity to torment you. Cho also bullied the people from Ravenclaw who were supporting you, so some of the guys didn't support you openly. She bullies Luna Lovegood regularly."

"As you are now Lord Ravenclaw you have hold on our house. I came to request that you put bullies in their place. Please make Ravenclaw a house of learning to what it has become now. Also please take Luna Lovegood under your wing. She doesn't show it but she suffers a lot."

"I will see what I can Lisa. Thanks a lot."

"Also Harry would you like to go to the ball with me? I mean just as friends? I don't want to twist the words but if I am seen with you the tormentors will think twice before coming near me. I also suffered a lot. Please consider it. I am not using you and I am telling the truth."

Harry was thinking, Lisa was straight forward that she needed his protection, who was he to reject a cute damsel in distress. He was a gentleman, thank you very much.

"Ms. Turpin will you take the trouble of accompanying me to the Yule ball?"

Lisa giggled at his antics and said "Ofcourse Lord Potter the pleasure is all mine."

"No! No! Ms. Turpin the pleasure will be all mine. Also it help that you look veryyyyyyyyy veryyyyyyyyy beautiful." Harry said while winking at her. Lisa blushed lightly at this. Not everyday you are called beautiful by savior of the wizarding world.

_**-End Flashback-**_

That very evening Harry went to the Ravenclaw dorms to find Cho and her friends surround the fallen Luna and saying demeaning things to her.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry thundered.

"Get lost Half blood." Said Cho.

"Come up with something new Chang. You and Malfoy are both the same. Same taunts, think they are pretty and speak above their station. Your family isn't from Britain Chang, I can make life living hell for you in Great Britain. So shut the fuck up and stay away from Luna."

He then turned towards the rest of the Ravenclaws and spoke. "If I find any of you bullying others you better get expelled before I get to you. And I promise if I get to you I will challenge you to honour duel and then expel you from Hogwarts. I will personally make a case against you in DMLE." As soon as he finished saying he saw a second year widen her eyes slightly. Harry quickly dropped on the floor and turned around taking his wand. He saw the girls who were bullying Luna with their wands out.

"Chang Chang you think you can take me? Even you boyfriend tried and failed miserably." The humorous tone was gone suddenly and replace with icy look. "You shouldn't have attacked me Chang." Harry lifted his non wand hand slowly. The group found they were unable to move. With a wave of his hand the group was blasted back towards the wall above the fireplace and were stuck there.

"I will show you what happens when you fuck with me." Harry conjured a steel branding sign saying "WHORE". He then heated the branding sign in the fireplace while seeing the dreadful eyes of the Ravenclaw. They knew what was about to happen. They were Ravenclaws and had common sense unlike his ex-mate Ronald Weasley.

Just then Flitwick entered the common room. He saw Harry was heating a branding sign in the fireplace and his top students were struck above the fireplace.

"Mr. Potter release them now. I will not tolerate what is about to happen."

"Huge words coming from a shorty. What were you doing when they were bullying the students here? You didn't take action then nor will you now. They have slighted against The Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Ravenclaw by violating its rules and it falls under my jurisdiction, so you cannot do anything. It is clearly mentioned that no bullying will be allowed. If they do it, then punishment comes under Lord Ravenclaw."

Flitwick was stunned. He was always treated by respect by all his students. He was the most favourite professor because of his jovial way of teaching. Never in his 35 years of carrier had someone insulted him so blatantly.

"Lord Ravenclaw please forgive them for now. I will see that they don't repeat this again. I will take responsibility for it."

"Very well Professor Flitwick. I will forgive them this time. If it happens again I will personally brand them in Great Hall. They will be naked this time. Also Luna is now under the protection of my houses. Any slight against her will be seen as slight against me. You will return the articles that you have stolen from her. You will not likely survive if you earn my wrath."

"Ravenclaw is the house of intellects. What has it become now? You cannot see if someone gets more marks than you. Shame on you people. Earn grades because of your hardwork and not by sabotaging other's work."

"Professor you teach well in class but you don't spare time to see what goes on in your house. You can be a great teacher but not a good head of the house. Please interact with students and solve their problems which are not related to academic problems only. If not please step down and let others take care of it. Head girl is from this house what use is she when her own house doesn't listen to her."

The bullying in Ravenclaw was suddenly cut down and they started concentrating on their studies. Harry found a cute little sister in Luna. They sat together during meals. He even accompanied her to some of her classes. The students stayed away from Harry and Luna because the Ravenclaw scene was known to everyone and no one wanted to face his wrath. Not even Draco Malfoy tried. He had some common sense. Also he knew if Harry inherited the Lord Black title, his mother and he were going to be very dependent on him. He could annul her marriage and make them destitute. So he kept quite.

The Yule ball with Lisa went well. He was approached by Hermione and Ginny for dances which he rejected with cold looks. He danced with Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin, who wanted to ally with Harry Potter. His political standing was huge now. He also danced with Luna who came alone as the vassal of his house. Many girls from Gryffindor and other houses tried but rejected without mercy.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_...I didn't want to bash Molly and Arthur. There are many fics like that. Please review and comment your opinions._ Give suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter I have introduced many new concepts about magical cores and wands. Please give your reviews and tell how felt about it.**

* * *

The second task went normally. Harry using Gillyweed swam towards his target, who was his date to the ball, Lisa Turpin. Krum using his extra-ordinary intelligence tried to attack Fleur and Cedric while they were together swimming towards their destination. Normally on land he could have put up a decent fight but now he transfigured himself into a shark, so he couldn't attack properly with his wand and was soundly defeated by them.

Cedric went ahead of Fleur as she was sending the injured Krum to the surface. Fleur was attacked by the Grindylows and had to be rescued. Cedric also had to be rescued as he tangled his legs in the seaweed and while trying to free himself he burst the bubble around his head using his wand.

It fell onto Harry to bring all the hostages to the top. The merman tried to stop him but he froze the water, using overpowered Glacius maxima spell, separating him and the hostages & the merpeople. The hostages were Lisa Turpin for Harry, Hermione Granger for Viktor Krum, Cho Chang for Cedric Diggory and Gabrille Delacour for Fleur Delacour. When they reached the surface, they were about half mile away from the stage. Harry conjured a small boat and after getting on it along with Lisa and Gabrille, he rowed towards the stage leaving Hermione and Cho to swim rest of the way.

Chang angrily came up to Harry and spoke "Potter why didn't you let us on the boat. We had to swim all the way here. The water is very cold."

Harry chuckled and said "Swimming might burn of those extra calories that you seem to have gained around your arse. Also don't blame me. You were not my hostage even then I got you to the surface, didn't I? You incompetent boyfriend burst his own bubble, how dumb can he be? I should have left you there. One merman was feeling you up down there. Being a whore you are, you would have enjoyed underwater sex. I think it is kind of kinky i.e., you and merman. Then you would birth their babies and name them Merbaby Chang." Harry left Cho sputtering and went to Lisa.

The score were declared with Harry topping the task. Harry was awarded 50 points, whereas Krum was awarded 25 points for transfigurations and finally Cedric & Fleur 30 points each.

* * *

Harry continued his training regularly. He surprisingly found a knowledgeable teacher. Teacher as she forbid him to call her. She like Binns was a ghost. It was none other than Lady Helena Ravenclaw, otherwise known as The Grey Lady. She trained him regularly in RoR.

Helena questioned Harry "Harry what can you tell me about wandless magic?"

"Other than not using wands none."

"Can you tell me why do we use wand movements, when magic is about the intent?"

Harry looked at her blankly. He read many books on Theory of Magic but none of them mentioned topics like this.

"Harry what is Magic? Magic is the air we breath, it is food which we eat etc. Magic is what muggles call omnipresent. It is sentinel being present everywhere and everything. It is also found in vacuum where nothing is present. It is like god. Even muggles have magic which only comes into play in drastic situations or like when they train their bodies, brains or both. They perform feats which couldn't be performed under normal circumstances."

"Wandless magic is only intent based mostly. It can only be done by powerful wizards because huge amount of energy is used to perform it. We use compatible wands because it connects to our magical core and focuses the energy into single point. The keyword there is compatible. If we wands that don't have their allegiance to us, then they will also require more magical energy than normal because we are forcibly connecting them to our core. Wandless magic and magic without wand movements force the magic to perform tasks. Using wand movements we coax it perform the task and requires very less magic compared to the other two."

"The myths about multiple cores is also false. It may happen but it hasn't been proved till now. Two core or two woods don't mix. The chaotic energy in each core would repeal the other, so no two woods or two cores. Also there isn't a good wand or bad wand. It doesn't depend on cores or wood. Many wandmakers will tell you false stories based on what you want to hear. Olivander uses legilimency to gain knowledge of your personality and say things to please you. If Draco Malfoy buys a wand from him, even if the core is troll nostril then he will say very resilient and good at defensive magic. For you he told you what Dumbledore wanted him to say. Coming back to point - the power of wand depends on how well it connects with your core. The maximum potential by you wand varies from 45-50% of your capacity and if dark rituals are used it can be increased to maximum of 55-60%. The Elder wand of destiny is said to have achieved potentials between 96-98% and 99% in 2 cases. That is why it is most sought after. The spells performed would come easier, more powerful and faster."

"Now the second point why use magical focus? I have already told you. Now magical core is connected to the body using magical pathways. It is similar to blood vessels. You use your right hand to wield your wand and if you use your left hand it wouldn't work properly. It is because the magical pathways in your lefthand have not been opened properly. Same can be said about the other pathways too. How will it help if you are able to open all the magical pathways? It is like blood the more it is circulated the purer it becomes. Imagine you kicking a stone pillar normally. You may break or injure your leg. Now magical reinforced leg with break the stone pillar. You can increase the speed with which you move."

"Third point magical maturity and cores. The core is constant per individual. You are born with it and cannot increase it with any rituals or sacrifices. I will tell you why magical numbers 7 and 13 are more powerful. Imagine your core like a paper which is folded into halves 7 times. It opens up once during each magical maturity which happens on your 3rd, 5th, 7th, 11th, 13th and 17th birthdays. On 13th birthday it opens up twice and on 17th birthday it is completely available to you. So because of interrelations here 7 and 13 are magically most powerful numbers. Remember your Occlumency level? It is 13 the most powerful obviously compared to 7 which Voldemort and Dumbledore have. But magically 7 is more powerful. Also you cannot tell if the child is magical or not before his first magical maturity i.e., on his 3rd birthday."

"Thank you Helena. This was the most informative and most important knowledge that you have granted me. Please teach me how to open magical pathways." Harry acknowledged.

"Yes. First you must meditate and find you core. If have already done so because you are using Occlumency. Now you have to concentrate more on the core. If done properly you will find small pipes coming out of it. Those are the startings of magical pathways. You must select a pathway and try to push magical energy through it. Each pathway will take lot of time but the results will be very beneficial. First for your wand hand, followed by non-wand arm, then their respective legs in the same order. Then we will work on the pathways near your inner organs and finally the pathways near your brain."

"Remember Harry - Voldemort and Dumbledore have done this which why they are consider powerful than normal. Dumbledore has only done it to his arms, whereas Voldemort did it to his legs too. It is this ability that grants his flight ability. He is able to fly without broom and can achieve speeds upto 200mph."

* * *

Harry was trained relentlessly. It took 2 months only to open pathways to both his arms. After the pathway was completely openly it caused immense pain. It felt like localized Cruciatus. Imagine Voldemort using Cruciatus using his full power on only your arm.

Harry was also taught the forgotten Runes from the Old Norse and Egyptian. Arithmancy formulae lost during the last 500 years. Potions also were taught by her. Harry learnt why unforgivables cannot be blocked. The spell matrix cannot be found usually. It was taught to him to properly learn about them. If the spell was broken using arithmancy formula, its base spell matrix was found to be 7 x 13. For Cruciatus and AK it was 7 x 13 and for Imperius it was 13 x 7. So Imperius cannot be blocked but its effects could be overcome using Occlumency and strong will, whereas it wasn't possible for Cruciatus and AK. Not even using Occlumency shields you can escape the effect of Cruciatus, so it is better to avoid being hit by it. One Cruciatus could turn the tide of the fight.

Helena told Harry that to use a spell properly he had to understand its make up using Arithmancy formula. If mastery over this was gained he could deflect the spells using his own magical energy. He had to estimate what power was required to cast a spell. For example if transfiguration was used to convert a button into beetle, no matter how much power you put only the required constant is used to convert the button into beetle and rest was lost. Another advantage of his exercise to build magical pathways was that he was aware of how much power needed for a particular spell and use approximately the correct amount without wasting the energy.

In transfiguration the power along with intent are the key concepts. The same spells used by everyone would yield same results if performed correctly. Taking the above example if the beetle was converted from button by Dumbledore it would be the same size as the beetle converted by Weasley, only energy wasted would vary. The size is constant. In Charms varying power would yield different results. To levitate a brick 10 meters would require less energy compared to energy used to levitate it 20 meters. Similarly to use Fidelius Charm on a cottage would be very less compared to being used on castle or manor. So manors were generally not placed under Fidelius Charm. It is impossible even for Voldemort or Dumbledore to place Fidelius on more than a cottage. This was the reason why the Potters moved from Potter manor to Godric's Hollow. After performing Fidelius on it Dumbledore took 1 week to recover from the magical strain.

* * *

"Harry one more ultimate technique in Occlumency is to be taught to you. It is because of this ability Voldemort is more proficient that Dumbledore. I taught it to him. Remember he was very charming."

"I will not judge you Helena. You are family. I will believe you. You don't have to explain anything to me. Please explain this technique."

"You must separate the emotions from memories and copy them and keep them where you can call the emotion in split second. For example you have to use AK, you must have hate and intent to kill. You might have felt the intent to kill someone who might have harmed you more like your uncle or Dumbledore. Or your happiest feeling from your memory to perform Patronus. Only the emotions are required memories are not. Memories are key to call the feelings or emotions to surface. After doing this you have to perform AK and Patronus alternately and fastly. It will help in fast recalling the emotions. They are the extreme emotions so if you master it anything in between can be called easily. They are Hate and Love/Happiness. One more thing the emotions must be called to outside your Occlumency shields for its effective use."

Harry tried casting Patronus and AK alternately but his speed hasn't increased much. He built his magical pathways to his legs. It was completed just 2 weeks before his third task. He could use slow broomless flight. He could hover at 2 feet above the ground. He had knowledge but had much to catch upto Voldemort or Dumbledore. It would take his full telepathic powers to hold Voldemort or Dumbledore still now.

* * *

_**Hope you like this chapter and concepts. Please leave a review about what you think.** _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to all those who have reviewed.**_

* * *

Harry passed his time training and spending it with girls Lisa, Luna and Daphne. The bullying in Ravenclaw was almost nil thanks to Harry. His fame in school increased because of his chastisement of McGonagall.

One day when Harry was tired from all the training, he unknowing slept in the Transfiguration class

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall called.

But Harry being in the land of Morpheus didn't wake up. McGonagall fired an 'Aquamenti' at Harry to wake him up.

"Mr. Potter why aren't you trying to vanishing the Iguanas? They are important topic for OWLs and please explain why are you sleeping during the class?"

Harry pretended like he didn't hear her and spoke "I told her this class and teacher are waste of time and space. But would she listen to me? NOoooo! You have attend the class Harry, stop being lazy Harry. Stupid biased school and teachers."

McGonagall was shocked never in her career someone called her biased, or rather had gall to call her on this. "Mr. Potter did you call me biased? When have I favoured one of you over the other?"

"Do you really want to do this professor?"

"Yes please explain."

"Well for starters you award more points to Gryffindors. Even with all the points Snape takes away, we always land up in first position for the house cup. The Beautiful Lady there - Blaise Zabini has been good at transfiguration better than some of your NEWT student, I have never seen you award points to her. Why is it because she is from Slytherin? If the same talent was present in Know-it-all you have offered advanced private tutoring. "

Both Blaise's and Hermione's face lit up red. For one because he called her beautiful & talented and for other because he called her Know-it-all. Only Malfoy taunted her like this. Harry even insinuated that she had no talent other than cramming up.

"How dare you Harry? I am called the most brilliant witch of our generation. I have top scores. I even vanished the whole Iguana before other could vanish atleast a limb."

"Really Granger you think you are prodigy? I can show atleast 3 people who can vanish Iguana right now. They just don't show it up. Please Blaise vanish this Iguana for her."

Blaise took a large Iguana and vanished the whole Iguana completely silently to the shock of most of the students.

"There you go, she vanished it completely and it was bigger than yours. Now to question McGonagall why did she hide her talent? Because she was never appreciated for it. Did you if have properly guided her she would become one of the youngest to get mastery in Transfiguration. I have 1 more request Blaise." He continued at her nod. "Do you remember Professor here changed the desk into pig during our first class?" At her nod he continued again "Please do it, show how talented you can be."

Blaise pointed the wand at the table and turned it into a Lion. McGonagall was shocked.

"Ms. Zabini how did you do that? That is a seventh year transfiguration. Even then it is taught at the end."

"Professor Harry taught it to me during our third year. He knew you wouldn't teach me anything and since then he has been coaching me in Transfiguration twice a week. This is the biggest I can do. If you are shocked at this, then you should see what Harry could do. He found this after you showed it in the first class and mastered it within the first month. He could change it into perfect Lion. Also sorry to say this professor you are as biased as Professor Snape."

McGonagall felt like she was slapped, hard. She never thought she was not providing help to the talented. In fact she thought she encouraged talent and many took advantage of it. Worst was that she was compared to Snape, who she always chastised for being biased; she was now faulted for the same.

Harry turned towards Hermione and spoke "I agree with you that you are the brightest witch of our school now. But you are no way a master of any subject. You in your quest for knowledge try to learn everything. In this quest of yours you forget your strong points. I heard you are good at arithmancy. You could have invested more time in it and gain more knowledge, but no you aren't. You know why Slytherins call you mudblood and don't insult my mother while she is similar to you, a muggleborn? Even Malfoy calls me scarhead and not half-blood; you know the reason for this?"

Hermione shook her head negatively. So Harry continued "My mom Lily, came to the different world and tried to learn their traditions. She didn't insult the purebloods of inbreeding which you do regularly. You spit on their faiths and beliefs. You started the free elf crusade, without researching the full effects of your cause. The elves die if they are not bound to a family; they get magical energy from the family they are bound to. Also they enjoying working as much as you like reading, would be able to stop reading for a day? If not why should they. They like working, end of story."

"You try to read different subjects and try to prove the Purebloods that you, a muggleborn, can be better than them. It is good until you keep rubbing it in their faces. You take pleasure in showing Ronald and me while working on homework that how much dunderheads we are. You could have used some time to help others. I intentionally tamed down my homework previously. But Ron copied his homework mostly from you & you took pleasure from it that a Pureblood wizard wasn't as good as you and he depended on you for even the smallest of things. You could have tutored many poor students who are willing to put up some effort. But did you? You don't want anyone to do better than you."

_**- Scene Break-**_

Harry thought he would win the TWT & show the others why he defeated the Dark Lord as a child, why he would be called the greatest wizard since the Lord of Magic, Merlin himself. But in all his extra-ordinary intelligence and skill he forgot to account for the unpredictability of the situation in which he found himself to be in.

Harry passed all the obstacles easily using his telepathic powers to stop the beasts which Hagrid put in the maze. Finally when he touched the TriWizard Cup he was portkeyed to the graveyard. There he found wormtail with a homunculus of Voldemort in his hand. He tried to defeat Harry but was quickly stunned. When Harry moved forward to destroy the homunculus, he felt unbearable pain in his scar. Nagini came upon the orders of Voldemort and wound itself tightly around Harry making it difficult for him to breath. In this mess Harry forgot to use his wandless magic. All the knowledge is a waste when you don't know how to apply it. All the training Harry had was to prepare himself learning new things but not towards fighting. Voldemort stunned Harry using his wand. Then he enervated Pettigrew and spoke

"You imbecile, you couldn't even perform 1 task properly. Now put these magic suppressants on Potter and begin the ritual."

When Harry woke up next, he found himself taking part in a resurrection ritual of Voldemort, involuntarily. He also found he couldn't use his magic due to the magic suppressants. The ritual:

_**Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son... **_

_**Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master... **_

_**Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe...**_

Harry thought he would spoil the ritual and when Wormtail turned up to take his blood he said "Take my blood; I am willingly giving it to you for the ritual." Pettigrew unable to comprehend what will happen if he adds the willingly given blood of foe completed the ritual and Voldemort rose again. One more mistake of Harry was that, when he gave the blood willingly, the connection due to Horcrux between Voldemort and he grew stronger. The Horcrux overcame the barrier of Lily Potter's sacrifice and was trying to possess him.

Harry now had to fight 2 battles, one with the Horcrux to keep it at bay and other with Voldemort. Voldemort called his Inner-Circle using the dark mark present on Wormtail's arm and Crucio-ing the lot. Finally Harry was given his wand and the magic suppressants were removed, he was given a chance to fight. Before he could lift his wand, trying to overcome the problems created by the Horcrux, was Crucio-ed by Lord Voldemort.

Harry was in a state where he was unable to stand properly lest he fight Voldemort head-on. Harry tried to hide behind the tombstones, from where he heard the jeers of the inner circle. The pain in his head was growing exponentially with every passing minute.

Voldemort spoke "Come out Harry Potter you don't have anyone to hide behind and no mother to sacrifice herself again. Come out and play with me. After I kill you today I will start the second wizarding war against the Light and Mudbloods. Come out and die like a warrior that you are. I know you are not a coward. Many would have gone mad for what you had to face this year at school. My servant was reporting everything to me."

Harry threw himself from behind the tombstone and fired a bone-breaker aimed at Voldemort's chest. But Voldemort was ready for him. Voldemort fired an entrails expelling curse at him. Due to 'Priori Incantum' effect, both the brother wands got connected. Harry understood why Tom Riddle was called the brightest student, undefeated duelist and most feared Dark Lord. Voldemort wandless summoned Wormtail's wand from Wormtail and fired an AK. Unable to escape, Harry was hit with it.

Voldemort stood proud while his arch nemesis was found dead at his feet. He spoke to his followers "My friends Harry Potter is dead. Now the Light side won't know what hit them. Wormtail put the portkey on his body and send it back. They will think he has been killed in the maze. We will keep the details of my return secret. We will slowly infiltrate the ministry and I will reveal myself when it is time to bring down the ministry."

Pettigrew levitated the cup and brought it over Harry's dead body and dropped the cup and just before the cup touched him, Harry opened his eyes. Before they could do anything Harry was whisked away from the graveyard. Voldemort screamed in rage. He thought 'Why won't the idiot boy die? May be he is immune to my AK.'

"My Lord! Harry Potter is alive and he is returned to the Hogwarts. He will reveal about your resurrection to everyone."

"I know that you rat." Snapped Voldemort. He then turned towards Lucius and said "Lucius you go to Fudge and tell him that Dumbledore wants to become Minister of Magic, Dumbledore and Potter are trying to discredit him by telling lies about my resurrection. Fill their heads with lies and do everything you can. Make that Skeeter woman print lies about him. I want the wizarding world to think he is delusional and mad. Also spread lies that he is next Dark Lord in training as he knows Parseltongue. I want the wizarding population to be complacent for sometime."

"Yes My Lord."

_**-At Hogwarts-**_

Harry appeared near the stage in near catatonic state. He saw the minister and blurted out "Voldemort is back. He did some ritual to gain his body. He is back."

The people who heard this started shouting and chaos reigned in the audience. Fudge used 'Sonorus' and spoke "Mr. Potter clearly hit his head during the task and doesn't know what he is speaking. Please don't panic. You-know-who isn't alive. Please attend to Mr. Potter as he is clearly delusional."

* * *

_**I know some parts have been rushed in this chapter but I felt you might have read them many times so I skipped over. I am currently very busy and have no time to update the stories. Even then I am trying to write. **__**Please Read and Review. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank You for all those who reviewed last chapter.**_

* * *

Harry was sent to the infirmary at the insistence of Minister Fudge. Harry was called delusional and Hogwarts students as usual believed what was said against him. The night in the infirmary was spent under the care of Madam Pomfrey, which he didn't want. Harry warded his bed to notify and wake him up if anyone approaches his bed. No one could break his proximity ward because it was cast in Parseltongue. Only powerful mages could detect it.

Harry brain power was suddenly boosted after hit by the AK. He perceived the things at must faster rate if he wanted to. He could clearly see the wand waving in each step. He perceived the things at 7 times the faster rate compared to the normal.

Harry was released from the infirmary after customary check-up by Pomfrey. She was doing a half hearted job. Her final verdict was that Harry hit his head during the task and was delusional. Pomfrey's family was killed during the first war. She was very happy that the baby Harry defeated the Dark Lord. Now she was very angry with him as he sprouting lies that the murderer of her family was very much alive.

Harry wasn't seen during the rest of the day. Dumbledore made an announcement that related to Harry's task and injuries that afternoon.

"Mr. Potter had injured his head during the task. Plus he was bitten by the Acromantula so he under a delusion that he was whisked away to take part in the resurrection ritual of Lord Voldemort. Let us all hope he gains his mental facilities soon. Also today evening the TWT champion Mr. Potter would be given the cup." Dumbledore said, with successfully hiding his smirk that was threatening to appear on his face.

He thought 'Harry is getting big headed. He regained his popularity after the first task and this will put him back in his place. He will have to come back to me for advice again. I will help him defeat Voldemort.'

What Dumbledore didn't realise that he would be seen on the same level as Fudge when Voldemort revealed himself. Once seen as epitome of light would be seen as a cowardly old headmaster.

_**-Scene Break Dumbledore's PoV-**_

As he sat in his headmaster's chair, he heard Fawkes thrill unhappily at him sensing where is thoughts were going. It all revolved around the Potter boy. As usual he ignored the warning of Fawkes. With this the immortal bird breaked his bond to Dumbledore and watched as the proximity ward surrounding the stairs notified him of the arrival of Snape.

"Headmaster you called me?"

"Severus is Voldemort really resurrected? Has your mark finally turned black as opposed to the normal faint outline?"

"Yes Albus Dark Lord is black. But why did you say Potter was delusional? And that too in the great hall. Have you finally lost your mind? Did you forget that we need Potter to defeat Dark Lord?"

"Don't worry I have a plan to make Potter being reliant on me. He has to die for Voldemort to die, as the prophecy states it. When Voldemort is weak after his fight with Harry, we will swoop in and kill Voldemort. I would be regarded as Merlin of the Modern Age and I will share the glory with you, who played a vital role in the final defeat of Voldemort as a spy for the Light side."

"Also Severus I want you to go to Voldemort and continue playing your role as a spy. I will give some information on the order members that you can pass to Voldemort."

Dumbledore explained to Snape what all information he could pass to Voldemort. He also gave Harry's address to be passed on to Voldemort. He was confident that Voldemort couldn't breech his blood wards even if he took Harry's blood.

"Severus please wait 1 month before telling him Harry's address. Tell him that you are trying to coax it out of me & will give it to him as soon as possible."

After Severus left Dumbledore floo called Sirius and said "Sirius, Voldemort, the killer of your best friend is resurrected. He used the blood of Harry to do this. I am gathering old crowd to fight against him. Harry gave his blood to resurrect the killer of his parents Sirius. I will require your help to fight against him."

"I don't believe Harry would do this. What do I have to do Dumbledore?"

"I believe your house would make a fine headquarter for the Order of the Pheonix. Also if you would provide accommodation for the Weasleys this summer it would be wonderful."

"Consider it done Dumbledore and I want the bastard dead."

He then floo called other old members to gather at the Number 12 Grimmauld Place in 2 days for the briefing about the resurrection of Voldemort. He was satisfied with how the things were going. He also had an idea where 2 of the Horcruxes were. He would take care of them in leisure.

_**-PoV End-**_

Unknown to them Winky the house elf was spying on them. Harry first thought he would bind Dobby as his house elf and use his help but Dumbledore anticipated this and bound him to the castle itself. Winky was free and Harry bound Winky to the Potter family. Dobby kept quiet about this as he was grateful to Harry for freeing him from the Malfoys. Dobby could do small things for Harry unless they went against the orders of Dumbledore. Winky heard this and relayed the events to Harry who was in RoR. Harry was thinking what happened after he was hit by AK.

_**-Flashback-**_

After he was hit by AK, Harry woke up in a place which looked exactly like the Quidditch pitch in Hogwarts. He saw a cloaked figure standing behind him. The cloaked figure looked at him with curiosity. Harry felt he had nothing to fear from the cloaked figure. Many would have died if they have seen this figure literally and figuratively.

Harry asked him "Where am I? I am supposed to be dead ain't I? How did I get to the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch? Also there was a maze here just 30 minutes ago."

"You are right Harry. You were hit by an AK but due to past mistakes of Voldemort. You are in between life and death, this place is also known as limbo. Also due to your foolishness you will be given a second chance at life."

"What mistakes and foolishness?"

"Let me tell you a story. Tom Marvolo Riddle who always feared me, death, took steps to ensure his immortality. He split his soul 7 times. He encased this in some objects. As long as these objects existed he would be immortal. It would be doom for the wizarding world if Voldemort is immortal. Not only he would kill most of the Light sided members but also start a war with the muggles which wizards cannot win. Then there was prophecy by Sybill Trelawney that Dark Lord would be vanquished by you, which is the gist of it."

"What is the whole prophecy death?"

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... **_

_**Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... **_

_**And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... **_

_**And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... **_

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."**_

"So I had to die for the part of his soul in my scar to be removed, I am guessing because Dumbledore told me that he left a part of himself when he tried to me on Halloween, it is the part which signifies neither can live while the other survives. What is the power that the Dark Lord knows not?"

"While Dumbledork would say it is love. I was thinking it would be the power of Hallows. The cloak of invisibility is with you. The resurrection stone is the soul container of Voldemort the knowledge of which you would receive soon. The Elder wand of Destiny is with Dumbledore. You have to collect these 3. They will grant you the power to overcome death. Your wounds would regenerate fast and broken wounds would get mended. The unforgiveable will have no effect on you."

"Ok. I will collect them."

"Continuing Voldemort used some of the objects of historic importance as his soul containers. These are called Horcrux or Horcruxes in plural. When he turned up to kill you on Halloween, when the curse rebounded a part of his soul split up and latched on to you scar. It was held on bay by your mother's protection provide by her sacrifice."

"If you had unwillingly given blood then you would have to die willingly to reach this place. Now the foolish thing that you did was give blood willingly so you had to die unwillingly. If it had been atleast 2 minutes late, Voldemort's soul would have merged with yours & you would have to die permanently for the Horcrux to be gone. Lucky that you are very much, otherwise no one was able to escape me so many times. The time with Basilisk I nearly had you."

"I have grown fond of you. Because you gave blood willingly you have an advantage here. You can take the knowledge of Horcruxes along with their locations from the Horcrux here. You will also have the knowledge of Apparition and fighting styles of Voldemort that he is very proficient in. You cannot absorb other knowledge because if you do so it will affect your personality." Harry was given the knowledge and locations of Horcruxes. He had to knowledge of wards surrounding them and how to dismantle them. He also received the knowledge of Apparition and retained his Parseltongue ability.

"Ok. Thank You. You said this is a place in between. Can I meet my parents once please?"

"Sorry Harry they have passed on but remember they are watching over you. They are extremely proud of you."

"Umm..Please tell them that I love them very much. Also I will kill Voldemort for them."

"Harry also collect the 3 hallows as soon as possible. Using resurrection stone you can speak to them for some time. You can speak to them for 10 minutes in a day don't exceed it. Also the Hallows will protect you from dying."

"Don't worry death I will return the Hallows to you after I kill Voldemort. I don't want to live forever. After finishing him off I will travel all over the world and learn magic. I want to have a family and die naturally from old-age. I don't want to cheat you of my soul. It will be yours to judge."

"Cheeky brat just like Ignotus making me all emotional. Now go away don't make the ol' death cry."

"Harry remember you will be in catatonic state for sometime after going back to your body."

_**-End Flashback-**_

Harry entered the great hall to see all the students jeering at him. Ron stood up and spoke "Want more fame Potter. You say Voldemort is alive? If so the legend of Boy-Who-lived is false. You have been fooling all the wizards since your birth. How much of an arse can you be? Always after fame aren't you?"

Harry without replying anything went on to the stage. Fudge stood up and spoke

"The contestant in fourth place is Mr. Cedric Diggory, he was taken out by the Blast Ended Skrewt after 5 minutes into the tournament. The runner ups are Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour both of them couldn't pass the Sphinx. And finally the winner is Harry Potter."

Jeers could be heard from the crowd. Fudge to further discredit Harry brought the reporter from Daily Prophet to report on this.

Fudge smirked and said in a mocking Voice "Looks like Boy-Who-Lived is not the Boy-Who-is-Famous. Looks like the student population here is quite intelligent and knows when someone is lying for fame. Mr. Potter here is 1000 Galleons for winning the TWT."

"Thank you Fudge for your kind words. You are calling me delusional right? That what I witnessed the resurrection of Voldemort was a figment of my imagination. Isn't that right?"

"Yes Mr. Potter that is what I am saying." The whole great hall was silenced and listening to the byplay between the two wizards.

"So Voldemort is not alive then?"

"No he isn't Potter. You should know as you vanquished him while you were a child. Are you saying that the title inferred upon you is wrong?"

"I cannot prove now that is Voldemort is back."

"Yes you cannot because it is false. Why are you sprouting lies Potter?" screamed Fudge.

"Very well minister lets believe what you are saying is true. Then swear an oath saying that I will not be involved in any future wars. I want to remain neutral. I will stop saying that Voldemort is back. Can you do this if you believe Voldemort isn't back, then you would have nothing to lose."

"Very Well Potter, As the power of Minister of Magic, I swear upon my magic that you will not be involved in the war nor you have to fight Voldemort. No one in the wizarding world would request you to fight the war. So mote be it."

Harry smirked, everything was going as planned. He was told by death that this year was going to be very difficult for him. He was also told that Voldemort will try to gain the Prophecy to see why Harry couldn't be killed.

"Thank you very much minister. I have gained my family seats and will NOT attend the Wizengamot. I have 32 votes. For this onwards I will be neutral - I will neither support Light nor Dark. I will not be involved in any war. If Voldemort is alive then you are on your own. I am just here to learn magic nothing more nothing less. Because of your oath Minister I am not required to fight any wars for you."

Dumbledore was seething in his seat. Potter had single handedly turned his plans upside down. Now if this mentioned in the Prophet Voldemort would leave him alone till he has control over the ministry. After the ministry falls he would go after Harry. He wouldn't leave the prophesized one alive. By his estimation the ministry to fall under Voldemorts control would take atleast 3-4 years. He, Dumbledore would have to collect the Horcruxes himself and have Harry killed by Voldemort. Then he would have to fight Voldemort. He would have to go to the Gaunt Shack. If he is correct there should be a Horcrux there. One more place was the cave which the Matron of Orphanage mentioned. He would have to check them. He would also have to convince Harry to fight Voldemort.

Seeds of doubts have been planted in the minds of students. If what Harry was saying is true then they are doomed. Moreover they have pushed Harry over the edge by antagonizing him. Harry had no reason to fight for them. If Voldemort is really back then they are royally fucked.

* * *

_**Hope you like this chapter. I am trying to keep the stories different from normal fic & plots. Hope you appreciate different story. PLEASE READ & REVIEW.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys the next installment for you guys. Please read the after note. Thank you guys for the reviews. I am thankful for all those of you who reviewed.**

* * *

Harry travelled back from Hogwarts to London with his close friends Lisa, Luna and Daphne. Lisa faced a lot of trouble because of her association with Harry. But she didn't give up on being his friend. They tried their hand at dating but it wasn't working out for them. They thought it would be better if they remained as friends. Harry told them he had some work to do at the Diagon Alley and disapparated from the moving train to Diagon Alley.

Luckily he wasn't recognised because of his glamours. First he went to Gringotts to get money. He had a lot of shopping to do and loads of money to spend carelessly. He withdrew nearly 2,000 Galleons.

First he went to the shop which sold Trunks. He bought 3 compartment trunk for nearly 150 Galleons. The first compartment was for his clothes and its size was as big as his normal trunk, the second was for the books which he wanted for quick reference. Finally the third compartment had a huge room which had a built in swimming pool at the centre. The room had a book case which could hold upto 1000 books on side, on the other side there is a small kitchen and finally on the third side there a huge bed, with extra soft mattress, with bathroom on one corner of the room. On the other side he installed a huge LED TV with PS3 connected to it. He always wanted to play the games after watching Dudley play but never had the opportunity. Now he had the money to waste.

Harry bought a black cloak at Twilfit and Tattings, which is located near the entrance of Knockturn Alley. He went to shop where Voldemort got his usual stock of DeathEater garb from. He went into the shop and spoke in a low cold baritone voice

"Mr. Summers I know you prepare the Death-Eater costume, I have requirement for a special order. It would be good for your health if you meet my requirement with no questions." Saying this Harry applied pressure on Summers's mind to make him feel pain. Harry was done playing good. He will play this game with his own rules now.

Summers agreed to do whatever the cloaked figure required him to do. What the cloaked figure did felt like a localized Cruciatus on his brain.

"Mr. Summers I require a dress, with runes that will protect me from middle range Dark Curses. I also want a mask – black in colour which only can be removed by me, also voice distortion charms placed on it. Also I want this rune to be used on both the dress and mask."

"Sir may I ask what does this rune do? It may not be compatible with the runes I am using." The rune was also to be drawn on his watch. The cloak and mask would be retractable into the rune. So with a single thought his cloak and mask could disappear from his body into the watch or appear on him.

"I know that you fool but are you questioning my intelligence? I perfectly know that this rune will be compatible with the ones' you use. Also you may not ask what it does. Understood?" Harry gain applied pressure on Summers's mind.

"Yes sir" blurted out Summers.

"Now get it done, I will be back in 2 hours. I want 3 pairs of each. You will be handsomely rewarded if I am impressed. Feel free to add your own touch. I don't think I need to remind you what happens if someone finds out about our deal?"

"No definitely not sir. I will swear an oath if you want."

"Not required Summers but know this I will kill you if you do so."

"Obviously sir!"

Harry left the shop to look at other shops in the Knockturn Alley. He bought 3 books on healing the injuries caused by Dark Magic, 2 advanced dark arts books and 1 book on rituals.

After 2 hours he collected his equipment. He needed this equipment for his work. He had to kill some of the dangerous followers of Voldemort. It wouldn't do to give away his identity while killing the DeathEaters.

With this Harry apparated back to the train. The whole process took 3.5 hours. The train was about to reach the London Station. Harry decided he would stay at Dursleys this summer because he knew bloodwards put by Dumbledore were genuinely strong and nearly as good as Fidelius. Also the added advantage was that nobody could scry his location due to the protection provided there.

_**-Next day-**_

Harry Potter sat in his room at Number 4 Privet Drive thinking about how to approach the problem of Horcruxes. He still needed a plan and some jewellery for his plan to succeed. He was planning on killing 2 birds with 1 stone. The success of his plan also depended on what happened in the graveyard. If Dumbledore finds out through Snape that he was hit by an AK is whole game plan would be back by 1 step.

He read the Daily Prophet daily to see that his reputation was torn to shreds by the newspaper. He thought after the oath given by Fudge he would be left alone because he promised to stop saying that Voldemort was back. He knew Fudge would be the most affected when Voldemort announces his return to the world. Next in line to fall would be Albus Dumbledore, the esteem & most manipulative headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry had no expectations from Sirius and Remus but again he received a fan mail from them. To say Harry was pissed as good as saying Merlin was a squib.

_**Mr. Potter**_

_I hope you are happy in reviving the dark-tosser by donating your blood to the cause. Your parents would be immensely happy to know that the very blood of theirs which runs in your veins was given by you to their killer, for his resurrection. I had you as my heir till now. But I have disinherited you as my heir. I will donate my wealth to cause of defeating Voldemort. I will be the last Lord Black & I hope you are for the same for the Potter family._

_**Lord Sirius Black**_

**-Scene Change-**

Barty Crouch Jr. successfully completed his mission on making Harry Potter win the TWT. His blood was successfully used for the resurrection of his master. Added bonus was that he gave Moody as a gift to Dark Lord.

Barty bowed to Voldemort and said "My Lord. I still have Alastor Moody with me. He may have a lot of information on the Order. Shall I bring him to you?"

Voldemort said "You have done well Barty, you shall be awarded well. Bring Moody to me. Lets see if he knowledge of the location of Headquarters."

Barty carefully levitated Moody from his trunk and presented him to his Lord after cancelling his imperious curse.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Moody and simply said "Legilimens."

After 30 minutes Moody was completely drained of information. Voldemort gathered knowledge of who are the members of the Order and whom Dumbledore might have recruited on Moody's recommendation. Voldemort killed Moody after the brain rape session.

"Barty see that Moody's body here finds itself on to the entrance of Gringotts and Black is blamed for it."

Voldemort also oblivated the information from the minds of DeathEaters who were present during his resurrection, about the information that Harry survived another AK from him. It wouldn't do him any good for them to question his abilities. Thus Voldemort dug his own grave and unknowingly took part in Harry's plan. He had to get the Prophecy to see why Harry couldn't be defeated. The boy declared himself neutral, so he would patiently wait and kill Potter.

**-1 Week later-**

Sirius was sitting on the floor in the room where his family tapestry was present. After he was saved by Harry and Hermione during their third year, then and there he decided Harry would be his heir. He didn't make a will previously and was sent to the Azkaban. But during the Harry's fourth year he was beyond pissed as Harry entered his name in the tournament, where the death toll for the contestants was pretty high. He didn't like how Harry had no regard for his life. The only reason Harry was alive was because of the sacrifice of his friends, Harry's parents. If this wasn't enough Harry had to participate in the ritual and donate his blood for the resurrection of Voldemort.

This made Sirius to change his mind, he would use the Black fortune to fight against Voldemort and use it for the Order. He already allowed Dumbledore to use his family house as the head quarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore first told him that Weasley's would join him at this place but Molly & Arthur rejected him saying they would only join Harry for the fight. The Grangers also didn't allow Hermione to join the Weasleys. Dumbledore wanted to induct some of the Hogwarts students as junior order members. They would be of age in 2-3 years and join the fight against Voldemort actively, till then they would train under various other Order members. At Hogwarts Dumbledore wanted many students from 4th year and above to train for the war.

Sirius couldn't go the Gringotts under the current environment. Events which happened last week made it very difficult for him to go outside even under glamours. Last week Mad-Eye Moody was found dead at Diagon Alley near the steps of Gringotts. Because of this security has been increased in the Diagon Alley. The blame was placed on Sirius that he killed Mad-Eye. On top of that he received Harry's letter 2 weeks ago that still disturbed him. His thoughts were 'Did I wrongly accuse Harry?'

_**Mr. Black,**_

_Finally you showed me that you aren't much different from your family. I am sure my parents would be rolling in their graves but not for the reasons you are thinking. I still don't know how my father made friends with 3 traitors. Remus and you are as good as Pettigrew to me. _

_First after my parents death you hand me over to Hagrid and run over for your merry chase. Look where it got you. Your master Dumbledore didn't even fight for you. You were in his Order during the last war and he still didn't help you._

_Second you start accusing me of things which I didn't do. You of all people should know how it feels to be falsely accused. Yet you did the same thing. Hope Azkaban didn't addle your brains too much._

_Thirdly I wanted a parental figure when I was down. But you too stood with the other crowd instead of supporting me._

_Last but not the least, my father and mother placed their trust in you to be secret keeper. But what did you do? You thought it would be a giant prank to make Pettigrew the secret keeper. My father begged you not to do so, didn't he? Yet you did the very thing which he was against. Guess what? My parents got killed because of your stupid little prank. Don't go pointing fingers at others._

_Me being your heir? Don't make me laugh; you weren't even part of my life. Consider me freeing you from dementors because of you being friend with my father and nothing more. You weren't part of my life nor will be. I don't care about the Black fortune; I have enough to last several life times. _

_Don't contact me again and expect the same from me. Tell Remus Lupin the same._

_**Heir Potter**_

_**-Scene Change-**_

Harry in order to extract revenge against Sirius, Dumbledore and the Order hatched a plan to cut them off their funding. Harry visited Gringotts, he was pretty sure that Sirius didn't have time to change his will. Harry went to a teller and said

"I want to meet with the Black Family Manager."

The teller looked up and spoke sharply "Follow me."

Harry was led to the Black family Manager Bloodrod.

"What do you need Mr. Potter or should I say Lord Potter?"

"Harry would be fine. I have a question."

At Bloodrod's nod he continued "I have been named as Heir to Lord Black. Can I claim the Lordship for the Black Family seeing as current Lord is a fugitive?"

Bloodrod thought for a moment and nodded "Very well I place my claim on the Black Lordship based on the Sirius Black's will."

Bloodrod brought the Lordship ring asking Harry to put it on. After Harry put the ring on, he had total four rings one on each finger of his right hand other than thumb.

Bloodrod enquired Harry "Lord Black what would like to do next?"

"I want all the Black properties completely vacated. I also want to disinherit Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange from the Black family. Claim Bellatrix's personal vault and merge it with the Black vault."

If Bloodrod was shocked he didn't show it on his face. "Very well sir. Anything else?"

"Yes I would like to visit Bellatrix's vault."

Harry and Bloodrod went to Bellatrix's vault. Harry collected the Hufflepuff cup. 1 collected 4 more to go. Harry turned to Bloodrod and said

"Bloodrod I am very pleased with the service you have provided today. You can continue as the Manager for Black accounts. Also I see some excellent Goblin made Armours and Blades here. Feel free to take them all as a reward for your services."

Now Bloodrod was extremely shocked and it showed on his face. Bloodrod jumped with joy and exclaimed "Oh most Noble Lord! Your generosity knows no bounds. Thank you very much Sir."

Harry looked around for the copy of Lestrange family Grimiore. The family Grimiore held many secret spells, wards, potions, runes etc which is not known to any person other than family members. He similarly collected the copies of Grimiores from his other vaults. He had been advised by Helena to bring them next year. She had prepared plans to increase his duelling capabilities and get them on par with Dumbledore and Voldemort.

-Scene Change-

While Harry was at the Gringotts, an Order meeting was taking place in No. 12 Grimmauld place. Suddenly Sirius felt the wards shift from him. He didn't understand what was happening. Before he could comprehend what was happening all the order members were unceremoniously dumped outside the house cutting all access to it. Unluckily for them Dumbledore hadn't performed the Fidelius yet, he was about to do it next week.

The wards surrounding the house were completely raised and the house disappeared before their eyes. The only thought going through Sirius's mind was 'Shit'.

* * *

_**Please Review. No flames please, if you don't like don't read as simple as that. You don't have to read every chapter and complain about it. 1 reviewer complained that I bastardized the characters. Again if you don't like don't read. Sorry for the rant. Please review those who find the chapter pleasurable.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Almost everything is owned by JKR. Only the plot is mine.**

* * *

A man with red glowing eyes sat on the throne in a dark room, with wand in one hand and other hand slightly caressing it. He was in deep thought about his arch nemesis. About how he was able to escape him four times nearly unscathed even after hit by AK each time. He had to get the prophecy before he could act on it and kill Harry Potter. He didn't know if the boy was lucky or skilled to escape him so many times.

First was during the Halloween, he killed the brat's parents and when he turned his wand on Potter boy, he was separated from his body and lived as wraith for 13 years.

Second was when he tried to steal the philosopher stone. Quirrell's body which he inhabited was burnt to crisp due to the blood protection provided to the boy by his mother. Then he decided he would use the boy's blood for his resurrection. If he used the boy's blood then he could easily bypass the blood protection and kill him, not wait till the boy was 17 when the blood protection becomes moot point.

His third escape was after the TWT when he was hit by an AK, again, he was able to survive, again. He was able to touch the boy without any repercussions. He should have beheaded him and then send the body back.

His recent plans to capture him have been thwarted by some stupid ministry official. He was given the address by Severus who very slyly got the address from Dumbledore. It seems that the love for the mudblood didn't extend for her kid.

_**-Flashback-**_

Voldemort called for Severus Snape during one of the meeting using the dark mark of one of his followers. Snape using the dark mark as homing signal appeared in the throne room, where the Dark Lord was present, sitting casually on his throne.

The Dark Lord spoke in high cold voice "Severus did you find the address of where the Potter is staying during the summer."

"Milord I found from Dumbledore that he is staying with his aunt this summer too. I found her name to be Petunia Dursley. Other than that Dumbledore didn't slip up the address as intended."

"Really Severus, one simple thing and you couldn't accomplish it. Tell me again how much Dumbledore trusts you. If he did trust you why didn't he give you the address? It seems that you aren't that trustworthy."

"Milord please give me a chance to explain what I did."

"Milord I then search for the name Petunia Dursley in the muggle records to find their address. There are currently 5 families with name Dursley in England. I watched each house secretly for Potter's location. In one location I found it being guarded by Order member."

"Very well Severus. I am pleased with the dedication you have shown but before that stop playing story telling games with me. I ask a question you give answer. Simple? No? Let me ingrain it in you."

"Crucio"

Snape was tortured by the torture curse for 10 minutes. By the time Voldemort was finished Snape's limbs were shaking badly. He cursed Dumbledore for his flair for dramatics. Dumbledore told him to tell his story like this to show Voldemort his dedication. In the end all he got was Crucio. Dumbledore assured him that the wards wouldn't allow Voldemort to enter the property even if he had Harry's blood.

_**-Next day night-**_

A bald thin figure suddenly appeared in a street, which had identical houses. It was still 8 in the evening. He came at this time because his spy informed him that he would distract the guard with some information.

Severus Snape his spy distracted the guard Mundungus Fletcher with some deal about cheap cauldrons at Knockturn Alley. He discreetly mentioned this at Order meeting when Fletcher was listening. So the guard today was away and he was free to enter without any interference.

Most of the residents of the street were either inside the house or were away. He could see identical houses on either side of the lane. He slowly walked forward looking at the house numbers. As soon as he came near Number 4 he felt the presence of powerful wards surrounding it.

It was unusually cold night, him being a Dark Lord didn't experience the dread which was generally followed by cold during the presence of guards of Azkaban. He cut his hand and let few drops of blood fall at boundary where the wards ended. Before he could chant an incantation to break the blood wards, he saw a figure in dark cloak blasted towards him.

Suddenly he was surrounded by 2 dementors. One dementor raised its hand to grab him, he thought his mission had been somehow compromised and ministry sent some dementors after him. He thought about the memory of when he found out he was the heir of Slytherin and casted a Patronus Charm.

A bright silver light mist came out of his wand and swiftly formed a shape of animal from it. The animal 'A Basilisk' came out of his wand and attacked the 2 dementors, making them disperse.

He was seething with rage thinking his mission had been compromised. He thought he finally had a chance to kill Potter, again, but his plan failed, again.

Later that night he would find out from Lucius that a stupid ministry employee by name of Dolores Umbridge sent those dementors to neutralize Potter. Lucius found out about this because Potter was found to have done Patronus charm and was being tried by full Winzengamot in 1 week. Well atleast some good came out of it. He casted the Patronus and Potter was being blamed for it.

If Lucius didn't give him this information Severus Snape would have been tortured and killed, because he was the only person who knew about today's mission.

_**-Harry's PoV-**_

Harry was watching TV while sitting in the hall. Dursleys were sitting on the sofa and watching the show along with Harry all the while cowering in fear.

Petunia saw that Harry was not in one of his best moods. Something disturbed him a lot, even though he was watching TV, his mind was far away. She didn't want his wrath directed towards her family.

Vernon always abused him before he went to Hogwarts, but it all changed when he came back after his 1st year. Unlike Lily, Harry could do magic without his wand. Within minutes it was decided to stop tormenting Harry, he was too damn powerful.

She didn't know what happened at Hogwarts this year but she could see that her nephew looked hardened and very dangerous. She could literally feel the power rolling of him. She knew it was very bad to piss him off now.

They continue watching the channel for 1 hour, while Harry was immersed in his thoughts. Harry got up and went to kitchen to get some water. Suddenly the Dursleys felt a chill; it being summer was very unusual to feel this cold. Their door suddenly creaked open with a boom, it reminded them of the time when the giant entered their house forcefully.

When the door was completely open, Petunia and Dudley saw a cloaked figure 3 meters long. They felt dreadful as if they would never be happy again. Petunia recognized these creatures as Dementors, the guards of Azkaban prison.

She heard about them from Lily, she also knew it was very difficult to defeat them. Many adult wizards succumbed to them easily. Vernon was the only one who couldn't see them. He was unconscious and frothing from the corners of his mouth. Dudley also fainted after 10 seconds. Petunia did the only thing she could, she shouted

"Harry dementors are attacking. Help us!" Petunia fainted as soon as she finished saying this.

Harry rushed to see what the commotion was and shocked to see 2 dementors near the door. They easily opened the door but were unable to enter. Using Telekinetic blast he sent the 2 dementors sprawling backwards. Just when he was about to reach his aunt to wake her up, he saw a Corporeal Patronus just outside the fence.

When he reached to see who had performed the charm, thinking it to be an Order member, whom he saw them before many times guarding the house. This was when he got second shock, Voldemort was standing outside the boundary line and fending off dementors. He disappeared with a crack after 20 seconds, disapparition which he could do silently. It seemed either it wasn't Voldemort or if he was the Dark Lord he was shocked about the dementors too.

He woke the Dursleys up and questioned his aunt.

"How could you see dementors? I thought they couldn't be seen by muggles like you."

"I heard about them from Lily. I didn't know I could see them. When I felt dread I remembered their name."

Vernon asked shakily "Boy did they come here for you?"

"Yes I think so. Someone sent them after me."

Vernon showing agility, which Harry thought wasn't possible with a body like Vernon's and shouted "Out boy. Get out of my house. I have had enough of your freakishness. Get out."

Harry bellowed "Shut up you fat lard. I am out of here. I have had enough of your foolishness."

Before exiting the room he saw an Owl approaching him with a letter, which had a ministry seal on it.

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.**_

_**The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your suspension from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry till you are cleared of the charges.**_

_**As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on twenty seventh of July.**_

_**Hoping you are well,**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_

_**Improper Use of Magic Office**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

Harry thought may be if he was expelled from Hogwarts he could collect all the Horcruxes easily. But it would hinder his training. Helena has promised him to teach duelling and help him perform some rituals to enhance his body.

Harry moodily thought 'Decisions Decisions. Well I can stay in Leaky Cauldron with glamors on for 1 month I suppose. Or I can stay in one of the Potter properties.' He didn't want to go to Potter property because he thought he would miss his parents there.

The Potter manor was a portkey away from him, he already had the Lordship ring on. He went to his room and packed all his stuff neatly inside the two trunks which he had with a wave of his hand.

He saw the Dursleys huddled together to ward off the effects of the dementors.

"I am out of here. I only came here because of obligation to protect you guys. The blood wards here are recharged to 80%. The bad guys now have your address, so I would advise you to change house before 6 months unless you want to die painfully. If had stayed for 1 more week the protection would have extended for the whole year and next year again I was planning to stay here during the summer to give you guys the same protection."

"Now I don't think I will stay here. You guys can stay away from too unless you want to see Dudley gutted like a pig he is before your eyes."

"Goodbye family. It wasn't a pleasure knowing you at all. Hope you enjoy the decisions you make. Also the money you get from me would be stopped from this month onwards. Reap what you sow."

Dursleys were thinking whether it was a good idea to send the freak away. Atleast they got money and protection from the other freaks.

Harry using his Potter ring as a portkey vanished from the Privet Drive. He landed gracefully before a large iron gate with Potter crest on it. Harry went and placed his right hand on it and proclaimed loudly:

"I, Harry James Potter, the last of Potters command you to open and allow me to enter."

The gates creaked open allowing him to enter. The Potter manor had large grounds surrounding it. The grounds were inhabited by many creatures like Hippogriphs, Thestrals, peacocks etc.

Harry entered the manor only to be awestruck at its beauty. It was made from white marble. The entrance hall had the portraits of the Potter ancestors. The entrance hall led to the main hall, which had 2 large stairs on either side of it – one to enter east wing which was used as accommodation for the guests and the other stairs were to the west wing where the family members stayed. The main hall was connected to areas like Ball Room, Dining room, Kitchen and Master bedroom.

On second floor there was the library and astronomy room. In basement cellar was the ward stone room only accessible by a person having Potter blood. Also in cellar there were holding cells, wine storage and potion laboratory.

After finishing his tour of the manor he called for winky.

"Winky I want you to go and buy 5 more house-elves to maintain this manor. From today we will be staying here. Here are 1000 Galleons. Also buy some food and the grocery that you require. If you need more money collect it from my trust vault."

"Yes master Winky will do as master commands."

Harry bent over and placed his arms on Winky's shoulders and said "Winky you will be the head Potter elf please buy those house-elves whom you are comfortable with. Ok?"

"Yes Master!"

"And Winky get yourselves some decent uniform. I don't want Potter elves to be dressed in pillow covers or towels."

Winky squeaked out a 'Thank You' and disappeared with a silent pop.

Winky bought 5 house-elves 3 female and 2 male. The male elves were given duty to maintain the grounds and animals. The 3 female house-elves maintained the manor. Winky had the job of catering to the needs of Harry and watching over other elves.

The week in Potter manor passed easily. Harry was busy preparing plans on how to defeat Voldemort and whether to reveal prophesy to the masses or not. Each option had their own share of troubles.

_**-1 week Later-**_

The full Wizengamot was waiting for the trail of Harry Potter at the insistence of Minister Cornelius Fudge.

Harry Potter entered the courtroom his immaculate dress which had Potter, Ravenclaw and Peverell crests on it. He didn't want to put on Black crest as the Black name had negitive vibe in eyes of wizards.

A cold male voice rang across the courtroom. "You're late."

"Sorry," said Harry who wasn't sorry at all. "I didn't know the time had been changed."

"That is not the Wizengamot's fault," said the voice. "An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat."

Feeling rather excited, he looked up at the people seated at the bench above. There were about fifty of them, all, as far as he could see, wearing plum-coloured robes with an elaborately worked silver 'W' on the left-hand side of the chest and all staring down their noses at him, some with very austere expressions, others with looks of frank curiosity.

In the very middle of the front row sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. Fudge was a portly man who often sported a lime-green bowler hat. A broad, square-jawed witch with very short grey hair sat on Fudges left; she wore a monocle and looked forbidding. On Fudges right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow.

"Very well," said Fudge. "The accused being present finally let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row.

"Yes, sir," said Harry excitedly.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twenty seventy of July," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry-James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley"

"Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice from behind Harry, who turned his head so fast he cricked his neck.

Dumbledore was striding serenely across the room wearing long midnight-blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. His long silver beard and hair gleamed in the torchlight as he drew level with Harry and looked up at Fudge through the half-moon spectacles that rested halfway down his very crooked nose.

The members of the Wizengamot were muttering. All eyes were now on Dumbledore. Some looked annoyed, others slightly frightened; two elderly witches in the back row, however, raised their hands and waved in welcome.

A chuckle almost escaped Harry the sight of Dumbledore's eccentric dress.

"I don't require a defence. I will defend myself."

Dumbledore's eye ticked slightly at this. He found out about the trail and thought if he defended Harry, he would again come to depend on him; after all he was the Chief Warlock and knew all about the workings of the cases. The Wizengamot was still muttering and fidgeting restlessly; only when Fudge spoke again did they settle down.

"Yes, Mr. Potter you can defend yourself." said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, "The charges against the accused are as follows:

That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the twenty second of July at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy."

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

"Yes," Harry said.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"Yes"

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" said Fudge.

Fudge continued asking his questions without giving Harry a chance to speak.

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles and in close proximity to a muggle when you performed the Patronus charm?"

Fudge peered over his papers expecting Harry's answer. But seeing Harry silent "Why aren't you speaking Mr. Potter. Perhaps even you know that you are guilty?"

Harry chuckled infuriating many Wizengamot members "It isn't because I know I am guilty. It is because I was waiting for you to finish your blabbing."

"You dare make mockery of Wizengamot Potter?" roared Fudge.

"You are making a mockery Fudge. A full Wizengamot session for a simple underage restriction case is what I call mockery. What were you planning to achieve Fudge?" roared Harry back making many members jump in their seats.

"And what underage I am emancipated? And suppose I did magic on that night I was present with my family who are aware of magic. Also I didn't perform magic on that day. Don't believe me? Here is my wand please perform 'Priori Incanto' on it."

Amelia Bones took Harry's wand and touched its tip with her wand and casted "Datus Priori Incanto."

A smoke rose from Harry wand indicating last 5 spells cast with his wand and the date on which it was casted.

First in reverse order was Blue light associated with Reducto and date 24-06-1995, during the last task of TWT. Second was the red light associated with Stupefy again on same date. Other 3 spells were also registered on the same date.

"So Mr. Fudge if I didn't cast the Patronus near my home and as far as I know no wizard lives near my house; and Patronus was registered near my home it looks like a conspiracy. It seems like I was falsely accused. Don't you agree?" asked Harry smugly.

"Also me being emancipated minor was in newspaper last year and yet I am called for Underage restriction of magic. It seems like you wanted to discredit me and arranged the whole thing." Harry turned towards the rest of Wizengamot members and said "Noble Lords and Ladies I am wrongly accused here. One second I am having a nice time with family and next second I receive a letter saying I performed the Patronus charm. Please see that the justice is delivered through your judgement."

"Those in favour of clearing the witness of all charges?" said Madam Bones's booming voice.

Most of the members of Wizengamot raised their hands. Of those who didn't raise their hands were Fudge, Umbridge, Dumbledore and followers of Voldemort. Harry counted around 30 plus hands being raised.

"All those in favour conviction?" asked Madam Bones. Around 10 people raised their hands.

"Mr. Potter is cleared of all the charges." Saying this Madam Bones banged the gavel, indicating the closing of the case.

* * *

**Thank you for your kind reviews in the last chapter. I am really thankful who supported me some were flaming. Liked the chapter? Please leave a review. Also please reply with whom do you want Harry to be paired? Daphne, Fleur or Ginny. I am planning on redeeming Ginny as she hasn't done anything wrong. Again your opinion would be taken in consideration.**

P.S : Some of the lines are taken from OoTP and modified to fit the story, so no plagiarism here, just borrowed stuff :P  



	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers! Sorry for the delay. Thank you reviewers for your wonderful comments. It really made my day. Hope this chapter impresses you. I am planning different approach. It will be Political battles more this year. Pairings would be revealed in this chapter...**

**/* ...Text... */ Taken from the book and modified as per my needs.**

**Disclaimer : Everything belongs to JKR...She is the goddess & I minion.**

* * *

Harry Potter was currently sitting in the study room of Potter manor and laughing quite loudly, while looking at the latest edition of Daily Prophet. It read:

_**Is Lord Malfoy cheating with ministry official?**_

_**Yesterday the editor of Daily Prophet received rather controversial photographs of Lord Lucius Malfoy. He was found in rather intimate position with senior Undersecretary of Minister, Dolores Umbridge, in an inn named 'Enamor' in Diagon Alley. This inn is a rather costly inn for high class people where privacy is guaranteed. The photographs attached show how they were caught in the act. The details of the messenger are unknown. **_

_**Surprisingly after seeing this article Minister of Magic left his office rather distraught. Why is minister upset? Is it because ministry is disgraced or rather because of the female individual caught during the act?**_

Harry during his trail found out using Legilimency on Umbridge that she was the one who sent the Dementors after him. She was also being appointed as DADA professor this year and was planning on making his life Malfoy was the one who convinced Fudge to hold a full trail. He was planning on disgracing both of them together.

Harry spoke to Winky and Dobby and asked them to discreetly collect hairs of Malfoy and Umbridge. He and Fleur took the Polyjuice potion, morphing to Malfoy and Umbridge. They made out in the forms of Malfoy and Umbridge while Daphne took the photographs.

Fleur said "This Umbridge woman tastes like toad."

Harry chuckled and said "Man Malfoys do overcompensate their shortcomings with boasting. I mean they are small and when I say small really really small."

Fleur looked towards Daphne shyly and said "Not everyone is as well endowed as Harry, we are very lucky. What do you say?"

Daphne looked at Fleur and said "Yes he has an image to uphold, otherwise how can he satisfy both of us."

_**-Flashback with Fleur-**_

Fleur offered herself to Harry after he rescued her sister. She took over her sister's life debt as she was under-aged and offered herself as compensation.

Fleur said "Harry I offer myself to you. You can do as you please. My sister being under-aged had transferred her debt to me."

Harry looked into Fleur's eyes and said "I will not take you as compensation. If anything offer me your hand in friendship. There may come a day when I would be in trouble, and then I would visit you and may need your hospitality, till then consider me a friend."

Fleur's eyes widened comically, she had never known a man to refuse a Veela. Her father even after being married for 20 years to her mother still couldn't refuse her.

Fleur questioned Harry with wide eyes, "We are considered creatures. Why would you want friendship with me? Many would kill their mothers to spend a night with me." Fleur didn't say this pride but with shame and disgust. Don't get her wrong she loved Veela heritage but didn't like problems which were associated with them.

Harry scoffed "As if I care for that. I see a beautiful girl who wears a mask to ward off unwanted attention. I would personally wash your mouth if you refer yourself as a creature again. You are a teenage girl Fleur."

Fleur's eyes were shining with tears when she rushed over to Harry and hugged him tightly. She said while sobbing lightly "I am sorry Harry for treating you badly during the Halloween. I was very distraught for being away from my family and I wanted to prove myself that I am not dumb but I am intelligent. I want people to say she is brilliant girl than to she is a beautiful girl. When I saw you there I saw my chances to win the tournament pale drastically. I mean how can I compare to the Boy-Who-Lived? "

"I became very insecure and spoke like the red head guy from Gryffindor."

Harry using his hand lifted Fleur's face while holding her chin. He looked into her eyes and said "You have seen how I have been treated this year. You and I are not much different, both receive unwanted attention, both were at the receiving ends of scorn of friends and other wizards/witches. "

Fleur nodded at Harry. Harry continued to speak "Fleur I think we should hide about our friendship. Don't think I am ashamed of our friendship. You have to face more trouble if you are publicly associated with me."

Fleur tighten her hold on Harry. She suddenly pushed Harry towards the wall and before he could realize what was happening he felt Fleur's lips on his. His hands automatically went to her waist. He could feel Fleur's breast rubbing on his chest. They thoroughly explored each other's mouths that day.

Harry and Fleur met regularly in abandoned classrooms. Only Daphne knew about Fleur. He didn't even tell Lisa about Fleur because he was afraid Lisa might think he left her for Fleur.

Harry told about him being together with Fleur and Daphne to Lisa during their train ride. The wonderful news was that she took the news pleasantly. Lisa is a very mature girl and she knew her relationship with Harry would not work. She hoped atleast they would be good friends and Harry happily agreed to it.

_**-Flashback End-**_

_**-Flashback with Daphne-**_

Harry and Daphne got together during the summer. Daphne had previously confessed her feelings to him during February, just 2 weeks after Harry and Lisa broke-up. She was the first to confess her love to him.

Daphne said "Harry I like you very much. I mean not the BWL persona, I like just Harry - who wants a normal life, who wants to spend time with family and friends, who ruthlessly annihilates the enemies who dare try to harm his friends and family. "

"Harry I like both sides of you equally - The warrior side and the soft side. I said the same to my father. Father asked you to approach him during the summer to speak about the betrothal contract. We are slightly conservative family and even though we marry the person whom we love, we create betrothal contract."

Harry looked at Daphne with loving eyes. She gave her complete support to him expecting not but his friendship in return. After the betrayal of his friends he scanned the minds of other friends to see who are being friends with him for popularity or money. Daphne on the other hand expected only his friendship. He knew she would be extremely loyal. He knew he liked Daphne. What wasn't there to like? She is Intelligent, charming, elegant, beautiful and had, erm, nice body.

Harry looked at Daphne and said "Are you sure Daphne? I may have to take 1 more wife you know. Potter/Peverell line needs 1 wife and 1 for Ravenclaw line."

Daphne replied without thinking "I know Harry and believe me I gave a lot of thought to this. I am willing to share you with 1 more woman. I just want to have a say in whom you choose as second wife. I don't want people who would use us. I just want them to love us both."

Harry had no problem agreeing to this. "Ok Daphne. We will choose our third partner together."

Harry and Daphne didn't kiss as it would interrupt with their Betrothal contract. They can kiss after the contract has been signed and have sex after marriage. Daphne told him her family followed these traditions as they were very conservative in this matter.

When Harry told Daphne he kissed Fleur and the conversation which took place between them, Daphne didn't throw temper tantrum. She went and spoke to Fleur and both of discussed the matters like adults and came to conclusion that they would both share Harry. Daphne would become Mrs. Potter-Peverell and Fleur will gain the title Ravenclaw.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Harry that summer went and spoke to Lord Greengrass and finalized the betrothal contract between him and Daphne. The same happened with Mr. Delacour too. He signed another contract between the house Ravenclaw and house Delacour.

_**-Scene Change-**_

The Daily Prophet was portraying Harry as delusional kid and having mental problems. He was also being portrayed as attention seeking lair. Harry was visited almost daily by Daphne and Fleur, only 2 people who were allowed into the Potter manor. Also the make out sessions were fun.

Harry taught Occlumency to Daphne and Fleur. They were average occlumens with 3 shields each. But both of their defences were personally designed by Harry, even Dumbledore would have trouble breaking through their minds. It would take him time to get through their shields.

_**-Scene Change-**_

Harry visited a goblin jewellery shop and opened a paper and showed it to a goblin and said

"Hello. I would like you to prepare a replica of ring shown in this picture. Also I would require an oath from you that no details of our dealings would be released to any third parties. I am willing to pay additional 1500 Galleons for this."

The Goblin was shocked at such a generous offer. The gold ring even with authentic stone would cost only 400-500 Galleons with 100% profit for him. So additional 1500 Galleons for the ring certainly is a welcome bonus.

"I, Ripclaw of the clan Claw, swear on my life and magic that my dealings with Lord Potter will not be revealed by me. So mote be it."

"So mote be it." A bright light flashed and entered Ripclaw's chest sealing the deal.

"Lord Potter you can collect the ring tomorrow."

"Ripclaw I want you to make the symbol on the stone as authentic as possible. I want the eyes to automatically drawn to the symbol when one watches the ring."

Ripclaw saw the stone and was shocked to see Grindelwald's sign on the stone. He didn't know what Potter had to do with this symbol.

Harry from his memories of Horcruxes took the photograph of ring using muggle camera and pensieve.

He was planning on getting the ring Horcrux next. He already had the Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket, which he collected from Grimmauld place. After getting ring and Ravenclaw's diadem he would deal with all of them together. Only snake and Snakehead would be left. But he still had time to kill Voldemort as he was laying low.

_**-Next day-**_

Harry collected the ring after paying for it. He then appeared silently from the thin air to where the Gaunts used to live. He travelled rest of the path by foot. He had to appear nearly ½ mile away from the Gaunt shack.

He felt the presence of powerful wards. But Tom had placed a parcel phrase to deactivate the wards. He was arrogant that no one other than him could speak Parceltongue.

Harry hissed "_**Deactivate. This is Lord Voldemort, Descendant of Salazar Slytherin, Greatest of Hogwarts four.**_"

The wards surrounding the hovel known as Gaunt place dropped temporarily for 15 minutes. After 15 minutes wards would automatically activate again. This time they couldn't be deactivated by Parcel password.

Harry calmly went inside the shack after casting a bubble-head charm. Voldemort had placed a release mechanism, which would activate when the floor board, where the Peverell ring is present, is lifted it would release poisonous gas into the atmosphere. Also anti-magic wards would be raised to prevent someone from casting anything.

Harry dismantled the wards around the foot-board and lifted the box in which the Resurrection stone was present. He opened the box and replaced the Ring with the ring he brought. This ring had high level parcel compulsion and decaying curse. The decaying curse on the ring can be cancelled with an easy finite but if it touches the bare skin, the decaying would start at the point and spread till the internal organs and finally heart is affected.

Harry had plans to make Dumbledore go after the fake ring. Dumbledore wouldn't notice the compulsion and decaying curse because they were casted in parceltongue.

Now Harry had 3 Horcruxes with him – the ring, the locket and the cup. He would have to collected the diadem at Hogwarts and deal with all of the 4 Horcruxes together.

_**-Scene Change- **_

Harry spent rest of his time training his powers and learning new deadly spells. But most of the times he worked on his Telepathic and Telekinetic skills. He even practiced cooking with his Telekinetic powers to improve them. His empathic skills were already top notch.

His empathic skills helped him pin point that Umbridge was the woman who had ill intentions towards him and plotting against him. Then he used Legilimency to find out what she did.

Today was September 1st and the start of new schooling year. Daphne was particularly ecstatic about this news. Harry had casted Fidelius charm on Daphne's house with him as the secret keeper.

Harry calmly entered the platform 9 ¾ with Daphne on his hand. The whole platform was suddenly calm to see why the Gryffindor golden boy was consorting with a Slytherin girl. Ignoring whispers Harry calmly strode forward along with Daphne. They both found an empty compartment in the middle. Harry opened the door of the compartment with a mere thought. After entering he closed it similarly.

At 11 A.M sharp, the train departed from the station. After 1 hour Harry and Daphne were joined by Daphne's best friend Tracy Davies. Daphne and Tracy had a row last year because Tracy like others believed Harry to be a lair.

She knocked the compartment door and entered "Lord Potter I would like to apologize to you about last year. I was wrong to assume that you were a lair. Please accept my apology."

Harry after scanning her thoughts found that she was genuinely sorry and missed her friend very much. "Apology accepted Ms. Davies. Kindly join us."

Tracy looked at Daphne to see if she would object. But Daphne gave her barely noticeable nod indicated her to join them. Daphne and Tracy apologized to each other and became friends once again.

After 2 hours they were joined by Luna and Lisa. All 5 of them discussed how to study for OWLs. Luckily for Luna she was still a 4th year.

Harry spoke "I know that Dolores Umbridge will be joining this year as DADA teacher. If my estimate is correct she will try to antagonise whoever associates with me. I would request all of you to keep your heads down."

"Yes Harry" the girls chorused together. Then looked at each other and burst out laughing loudly.

Sometime later Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger came to their compartment and Ron sweetly warned Harry that he was a prefect and would not think twice before giving Harry a detention. The same thing was repeated by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

Harry was beyond pissed at Draco Malfoy "You know Draco, I am the new Lord Black? If I were you I would watch my mouth. I can possibly dissolve your mother's marriage and then may be sell her as prostitute in Knockturn Alley. Believe me it would be in my power to do so without any consequences."

Draco and Pansy were magically raised into the air. Harry calmly strode forward and looked into Draco's eyes and said "The old Harry Potter might have taken shit from you but believe when I say I will destroy you if you even think to fuck with me."

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Pansy and said "Legilimens"

Harry destroyed Pansy's mental barriers and forcefully looked through her memories giving her a killer headache. Pansy was shocked as she had decent occlumency shields which even her father had trouble getting through. But here Potter destroyed her shields simply in less than 1 second and got through her memories so easily. Harry found a memory of Pansy cheating on Draco with a boy from Durmstrang. Harry replayed the memory many times to show Pansy that he was in perfect control.

As soon as Harry dropped Pansy and Draco, Pansy ran away from the compartment crying leaving a badly shaking Draco behind. Draco too slowly stood up and left.

Harry turned back and went to his seat. All the 4 females were looking at him with awe. Harry calmly spoke again "As you can see I am decent in Defense, with 5-6 years of Practice I would be Dumbledore's equal and may surpass him. I will like to teach you defence. They will protect your life one day. We will weekly meet twice in a place which I would show you later."

Finally at 6 P.M train reached the Hogsmeade station from where the 5 friends took carriages pulled by Thestrals to the castle.

This sorting hat gave warnings that all the four houses had to unite to fight against the evil. The general advice was to bury the past rivalries between the houses and extend the hand of friendship.

After the sorting Dumbledore stood up and spoke "I have some announcements but they will have to wait till the feast is completed. Just two words - Tuck in!"

With a wave of Dumbledore's hand food appeared in the plates in front of them.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the Headmaster.

Harry was feeling pleasantly drowsy now. After Dumbledore's speech he would have to drag himself to the warm bed that was waiting for him.

/*

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students — and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door."

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause for both the Professors.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the — "

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, and then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Harry had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again, Harry felt a powerful rush of dislike that he could not explain to himself; all he knew was that he loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ('hem, hem') and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Harry glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"Yeah you can be sex buddies with Snape." said Harry in low voice. The students around him snickered.

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ('hem, hem'), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little 'hem, hem' and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation . . ."

Harry found his attentiveness ebbing, as though his brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put t heir heads together, whispering and giggling. Over on the Ravenclaw table Cho Chang was chatting animatedly with her friends. A few seats along from Cho, Luna Lovegood had got out The Quibbler again. Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff table Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and Harry was sure he was only pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect's badge gleaming on his chest.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Harry had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively.

". . . because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harry noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her.

"Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held . . ."

*/

Harry zoned out of rest of the speech. He was feeling extremely sleepy. All he wanted to was sleep but here the professors were droning on and on and on with the announcements.

Harry was approached by McGonagall and he groaned. She briskly said "Mr. Potter Headmaster would like to speak to you now."

Harry simply grunted in reply. He let his legs drag him to the headmaster's office. After entering the office he found Dumbledore sitting in his office with a damn twinkle in his eyes.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. I hope you are good?"

"Stop the pleasantries Headmaster and ask what you wanted to ask?"

Dumbledore's twinkled lessened and his eyes narrowed. "Can you tell me Mr. Potter where have you been during the summer?"

"Tell me headmaster how is it your concern? As far as I know I am emancipated and my housing doesn't fall under the concern of the headmaster."

Dumbledore tried to use Legilimency, but Harry directed his probe towards to where Voldemort used Cruciatus on Harry and passed the pain to Dumbledore through the link. Dumbledore twitched in his seat and withdrew from Harry's mind.

"Hope you don't do that again Headmaster, next time may be you will experience the killing curse which I was hit when I was 1 ½ years old. It may not kill you but will definitely make you unconscious for 2 days. Then you may suddenly find yourself Portkeyed to Voldemort's hiding location."

"I am sorry Mr. Potter. Last year as you refused to speak to me I have not badgered you. Can you satisfy old man's curiosity and tell we what happened when you touched the cup?"

"You were very adamantly denying that I was delusional last year. What happened now?"

"Mr. Potter I am very sorry as to what I did. Minister was against me revealing anything so I had to do this. After Voldemort reveals himself I will personally apologize to you in public placing the blame on Fudge."

"Very well. When I touched the cup I was Portkeyed to a graveyard. Suddenly my scar felt like it burst open. Then I was stunned by Peter Pettigrew. When I woke up I found myself to be tied to headstone of Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave. Voldemort took my blood for a ritual for his resurrection. After that he called his minions and gave me my wand to fight him. Due to the pain in my scar I couldn't fight properly, he crucioed me couple of times. Then our wand got connected when we both fired curses simultaneously. A Golden Dome was formed around us. Then from Voldemort's wand echoes of people who were killed by him were formed. They told me to break the connection and get to the cup. I did as I was told and finally as you can see I am here."

"Ah! So that is what happened."

"Headmaster please clarify my doubt. If you didn't know the story how did Sirius find out that Voldemort took my blood. Either you doubt your spy or already knew what Voldemort was going to do. I think it is the second case, so can you tell me why didn't you tell me about the ritual before hand so that I could have prepared myself for it?"

"I am sorry Mr. Potter, I had my doubts and you weren't speaking to me last year so how could I tell you? Atleast can you tell me if you received any visions from Voldemort?"

"As a matter of fact I received 1 recently. He was thinking of amputating a prostitute I think."

"Why would he amputate a prostitute? Can you tell me in detail what led you to believe he was planning to do so?"

"Well he was thinking of creating 1 more Whore Crutches. So I thought he would amputate whores/prostitutes and making them crutches. Who knows how his mind works."

"Ah!"

Dumbledore thought maybe he was planning on making his snake a Horcrux and the boy was thinking it to be a Whore-crutch.

"You may leave Mr. Potter. I hope we can work together for the greater good by leaving our differences aside. Good night Mr. Potter."

Harry snickered to himself while leaving. He definitely planned the thoughts about Horcruxes and later he would reveal how to get them.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It has 4.7k+ words. Please read and review. Detentions with Umbridge next chapter and training.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Readers..Sorry for the delay...Here is an extra long chapter of 4.6k+ words...Have fun reading.**

* * *

Harry slept in his private dorm after his meeting with Dumbledore. His seeds of destruction had been planted all he had to do was nudge Dumbledore when time came and it would result in doom of Dumbledore. Now all he had to do was arrange an interview between a nosy reporter and a well known historian. Daphne's father had some doubts about the past of Dumbledore and he knew Bagshot can point them in right direction as she was Dumbledore's neighbour previously.

Harry had already taught Daphne necessary wards that would keep her safe from other Slytherins who would try to harm during her sleep. He wanted her to be very safe and the wards were semi-lethal. Anyone with ill intent would be electrocuted and stunned.

Next day Harry took his schedule from McGonagall, even though he wasn't a Gryffindor per say, she would act like head of his house. Flitwick was too much of a coward to go against McGonagall and Dumbledore.

Harry opted to take 3 electives this year – Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. Luckily for him all 3 were at different times. Harry wouldn't have to use the time turner he stole. Harry informed McGonagall that he would take OWLs for Divination and Muggle Studies too.

_**-Flashback-**_

Harry took form of a low level ministry employee, using Polyjuice Potion, who brought documents to and from DoM. From her memories he knew how to navigate through the department.

Harry reached the circular room from where one could access the sub-departments like The Time Room, The Love Room, The Brain Room, The Prophecy Room, The Astronomy Room, The Death Room etc.

Harry stood at the centre and clearly said "The Prophecy room!"

A door swung open and Harry calmly entered it. He applied silencing spells on his shoes and covered himself with his 'Cloak of Invisibility'. He slowly walked towards row number 97 where he found the prophecy given by Trelawney and witness by Dumbledore. Harry knew this was a real prophecy as fake prophecy would not be registered in the department. Harry was angry because Dumbledore conducted the interview in the pub and this led to his parent's death.

He took it out and replaced it with the one he prepared for this occasion. This had a modified prophecy that would give out different prophecies as per the occasion.

He warded it with a special ward that would only allow him or Voldemort to take the prophecy out. He took the original Prophecy orb with him.

After coming back to the circular room, Harry opened the time chamber to steal a time turner and replace it with a '**Geminio Maximus**' spelled duplicate. The duplicate copy would disappear after 1 month. By the time they found out a time turner was missing, he would be long gone.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Harry used the time turner after classes to practice in the RoR with Helena Ravenclaw teaching him. She started him off against the training dummy of average auror level. She had him duel the dummy without his telekinetic powers. Then she made him duel using only his telekinetic powers. And finally he was made to duel using a combination of both.

She saw which areas needed improvements and even gave suggestions on improving them.

Helena in teacher mode spoke "Harry when you use fire based spells why you didn't use your telekinetic powers to redirect the flames and move them around? Use everything you got don't give your opponent a chance. Do you want to win over Voldemort and die a pitiful death by the hands of his minion because you were careless and overconfident?"

"Treat an outer circle deatheater as you would treat Voldemort. CONSTANT VIGILANCE as Moody used to say. The most important lesson in his life, which he learnt the hard way by getting complacent."

"Hard way?"

"He was ambushed and attacked because he wasn't vigilant. He lost a leg and part of his nose then. Since then he had preached the lesson of CONSTANT VIGILANCE."

"Oh! OK OK! I will be vigilant from now on."

"Also be aware of your surroundings..use your emphatic power to see if anyone would attack your back."

"Now get on with 2 intermediate auror level dummies. You will have to defeat atleast 7-8 intermediate level auror dummies to even think of facing Voldemort or Dumbledore."

"Voldemort and Dumbledore have been known to handle 20 wizards at once. Though their notoriety made them look so invincible that their opponents are intimidated to give them a decent fight. They cower in fright before they think to fight. Bloody sheep wizards."

"You must build your reputation as such Harry. I will make you the Champion. Your time turner coupled with the time slowing capability of the room will give you 5-6 years worth of pure Duelling experience before this year ends and you will surpass Voldemort and Dumbledore in terms of Duelling even though their repertoire is much more greater than yours, you will know how to incapacitate them."

True to her word Helena trained him in various means. In one duel he only had to use Transfiguration spells to win against 2 advanced level aurors as Harry got cocky. The end result was that he was hexed badly by the dummies, worse was that he got hit by a strong stinging hex on his groin and simultaneously by a tickling charm and the end result had him peeing blood.

In RoR 1 day inside under time compression was only 1 hour outside. Harry daily practiced for nearly 8 hours inside the room. Winky got him food every hour.

Each day he had to use only one of his specialties. Helena made him learn and master atleast 10 spells each day. On Mondays he had to learn and practice only transfiguration, he started learning the art of becoming Animagus. On Tuesdays he used charms, dark arts and defense on Wednesday and Thursdays. On Friday he used his special powers. Saturday and Sunday Harry learned wards and Healing. Harry also took rest during the last hour of 8 hour training, meaning for every 7 days of training he took complete rest on 8th day.

**-Scene Change-**

Today was Harry's first DADA class with Umbridge.

"D'you realise how much homework we've got already? Binns set us a foot-and-a-half-long essay on giant wars, Snape wants a foot on the use of moonstones, and now we've got a month's dream diary from Trelawney! Fred and George weren't wrong about OWL year, were they? That Umbridge woman had better not give us any homework." Harry heard Ron to Hermione saying while he was entering the class.

When they entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teachers desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. Harry was again reminded forcibly of a large fly perched unwisely on top of an even larger toad.

The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said, when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled 'good afternoon' in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her. Harry kept quiet and was using legilimency on Umbridge. It became a second habit to him to scan the minds of people surrounding him.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order 'wands away' had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Harry shoved his wand back into a holster and pulled cut quill, ink and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

**Defence Against the Dark Arts**

**A Return to Basic Principles**

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated

Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Please copy down the following lines."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by the 'Course Aims'.

_**1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.**_

**_2. Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used_**

_**3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.**_

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I would like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. Harry turned to page five of his copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.

It was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. He felt his concentration sliding away from him; he had soon read the same line half a dozen times without taking in more than the first few words. Several silent minutes passed. He saw Ron was absentmindedly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, staring at the same spot on the page. Harry looked right and received a surprise to shake him out of his torpor. Hermione had not even opened her copy of Defensive Magical Theory. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

Harry could not remember Hermione ever neglecting to read when instructed to, or indeed resisting the temptation to open any book that came under her nose.

After several more minutes had passed, however, Harry was not the only one watching Hermione. The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye rather than struggle on with 'Basics for Beginners'.

When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no." said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims." said Hermione. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger!" said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully, unless they don't teach you English language well at muggle school" said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr—?"

"Weasley!" said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on. Ron. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione. Harry raised his hand to start having fun, he knew what would happen. Umbridge would try to make an example out of him to show what would happen if one didn't listen to her.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practise defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but ..."

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new programme of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way..."

"Are you qualified enough Professor?" asked Harry loudly.

"What is that suppose to mean Mr. Potter? Are you insinuating that I am not qualified to teach Defence class?" asked Umbridge with an dangerous edge to her voice.

"Tell me Professor, did you take DADA NEWTs? As far as your records suggest you barely scrapped an Acceptable during your OWLs." asked Harry with an innocent expression on his face. Many students including some of the Slytherins snickered at this.

"I have been certified by the Ministry to teach Defence Mr. Potter."

"Isn't mandatory by ministry standards that a Professor should have a mastery of the subject? Even Hagrid has mastery in CoMC."

"I am perfectly capable to teach Mr. Potter. Next question please?"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly without giving change to others to speak. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a class."

"Hand,Mr Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but.."

Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed — not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever..."

Harry scoffed at Lupin being praised.

"Hand,Mr Thomas! As I was saying — you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day."

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just..."

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"

Hermione put up her hand. Professor Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads."

"And he was a ministry trained and popular Auror at that." added Harry helpfully taking a jibe at ministry.

"Your hand is not up, Mr Thomas. Also Mr. Potter your opinion is neither asked nor required." trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions." said Professor Umbridge dismissively as if it was obviously that simple.

"Without ever practising them beforehand?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough..."

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.

Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr Potter, not the real world," she said softly as if talking to a child.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr Potter."

"Oh, yeah?" said Harry.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think . . ." said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe . . . Lord Voldemort?"

Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool. Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter. And didn't you agree that you would stop spreading such lies?"

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain." Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead by a brain addled student."

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-po ints-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself!" said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock at my office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading - Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'."

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk. Harry, however, stood up. Everyone was staring at him; Seamus looked half-scared, half-fascinated.

"So nothing is out there? Hmmm...I wonder if you will be singing the same tune when Voldemort reveals himself." Umbridge stood up to interrupt but Harry raised his hand indicating to let him speak. "So by learning theory we will be able to perfectly perform spells during our exams?"

Harry brought his wand out and flicked it towards the blackboard. Text appeared for a defence spell.

"Here is NEWT level spell along with its theory professor. Please study the theory hardly and perform the spell. For a professional educator like you it should like a piece of cake. Do prove us wrong Professor."

"Detention for a week Potter. Class dismissed!" shouted Umbridge.

The news about how Harry shouted at Umbridge was spread throughout the school by lunch time. Many students who already had Umbridge's class agreed with him but they were too afraid to speak.

**-Scene Change-**

Harry throughout the evening practiced a wandless spell that would help him with his detention.

Harry knocked and entered Umbridge's office and nearly puked at seeing the wall covered in pink cats. She had the walls decorated with pink velvety linen. Harry calmly strode forward and sat in the chair.

"For today's detention you will be writing lines Mr. Potter."

"What lines?"

"What lines, Professor Umbridge!"

"Ok, what lines Professor Umbridge?"

"You will write 'I must not tell lies' Mr. Potter."

Harry bent over his bag as if searching for his quill but was stopped by Umbridge.

"You will be using this special quill Mr. Potter." declared Umbridge, showing him a blood-quill.

"And ink Professor?"

"You will not require ink Mr. Potter."

"And how long do I have to write Professor?"

"Till the message sinks Potter."

Harry took the quill and wrote a line 'I must not tell lies.' He felt the words which he wrote carved onto the back of his hand. Harry hissed in pain. He saw the smug look in Umbridge's eyes. His suspicions were correct. He discreetly casted two spells non-verbally and wandlessly. One held Umbridge on the chair and making it impossible for her to get up or move her hand. Well the other...

Harry started writing on the paper very fastly and Umbridge who was unaware of spells casted by Harry was expecting Harry to hiss in pain again but she felt the pain. She saw towards her hand and saw the word 'Toad' scratched onto her hand. Her eyes widened in horror and tried to move to reach her wand but found herself to be struck.

"What word should I write next Professor? How about the word 'Bitch'?"

Harry wrote the word 'Bitch' 10 times in rapid succession. Umbridge expected the word 'Bitch' to appear on her hand but she felt the pain on her breast. She cried of pain but Harry didn't stop. He sat there calmly and started writing words like 'Toad', 'Bitch', 'Umbitch – I m Bitch', 'Half-breed', 'Ministry sucks' etc.

Words were carved all over Umbridge's body. After 20 minutes Harry stopped and asked "Has the message sunk in yet Professor or do I need to continue?"

"It is enough Mr. Potter. It seems that you have learned your lesson. You are dismissed."

"Same time tomorrow Professor?"

"No Mr. Potter, your detentions are cancelled as you have learned your lesson."

"Good Night Professor Umbridge!" said Harry cheerfully.

After Harry left, Umbridge hastily removed her robes to look what damage had been done to her body. She found various words carved across her breasts, body, arms and legs.

Umbridge gave an anguished scream after looking at her body. She was scared of Potter; he turned her weapon on her. She would have to wary of him.

**-Scene Change-**

Harry silently walked through the pipes in Chamber of Secrets. He recently found out from the journal of Salazar that these pipes were connected to pipes all over the castle. All he had to do was hiss '**_Expand_**' in Parseltongue when he saw a narrow pipe in which he couldn't fit then the pipes would expand to the size where Harry can walk easily through them. The pipes had undetectable expansion charms and would expand to very huge size with the walls.

Harry walked through a series of pipes to reach the bathroom of 5th year Gryffindors. He had a revenge to extract. He casted the '**Somnus**' charm on Longbottom, Finnigan and Thomas. Then he stunned Weasley and brought him back to CoS main hall along with him. Harry then woke Ron up.

"Hello Ronald!" Harry said in a cold voice which sounded deceptively calm.

Ron blinked and looked around to see where he was then he heard Harry's voice.

"Ha-Har-Harry? Where are we?"

"Last time we came here, you were outside, there shifting rocks." said Harry while pointing towards a steel door.

"Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes Ronald Weasley!"

"Why am I here? I will give you detentions if you don't let me out of here soon."

"You think I will let you out after all the trouble I had to go through to get you here?"

"Why are we here?" asked Ron sacredly.

"You don't learn your lessons Ron. I think I will educate you. I gave you a lot of leeway but my prestige is on line here."

"What are going to do with me? Are you going to kill me? Dumbledore will find out you killed and send you to Azkaban."

"How? I am currently serving a detention with Filch. He will be my alibi."

"How can you be with him and here with me at the same time?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out Ronald. Now shall we start disciplining you?"

"Please Harry don't. I am sorry. I was jealous of you. Please forgive me." begged Ron.

"Your sorry won't save you, you snivelling bastard. **CRUCIO**!"

Harry put Ron under Cruciatus curse for 15 minutes and then put him under an illusion that he was surrounded by Acromantulas and they were attacking him from all sides. Harry kept up the illusion for 2 hours.

Ron during these 2 hours experienced that Acromantula's biting him and tearing chunks of his flesh and feasting on it. At the end of 2 hours Ron was a crying mess. It might have been an illusion but Ron felt the real pain. The curse/illusion used was a very dark spell.

"This is your final warning Ron. Fuck with me again, you will find yourself in Acromantula colony."

"Also it won't do me any good for you to go and blab about our sojourn here."

"**Memoria Scandalum**"

"This little spell with prevent you from telling anyone about this encounter. If you think about speaking then you will find yourself unable to do so. Also it will prevent you from speaking truth even under the effects of 'Truth-Serum' and legilimency cannot find these memories. Ofcourse you will remember everything."

Harry left Ron back in his dormitory and turned to walk away. But he turned and spoke again "Remember your lesson Ronald also control Granger. It wouldn't do you any good to suffer for her mistakes and big mouth."

Ron flinched when ever Harry looked at him. Ron too understood that Harry had changed and wouldn't think twice before killing him. Now he had to calm Hermione and ask her to leave Harry alone. She is getting too jealous of Harry's abilities. More over Harry had taken all the electives that Hermione had taken. Hermione unable to understand how Harry improved started spending more time in library.

* * *

_**If there are any mistakes please tell me, I haven't had much time to edit this chapter properly. Please read and review.**_

_*******REVIEW*****REVIEW******REVIEW**********_


End file.
